The Lion Lord
by JJAndrews
Summary: Tywin Lannister never knew what wold await him after his death. However, he never imagined he would be in a land which had known only winter for a hundred years or be involved in an ancient prophecy where four children would need the guiding hand of the Lion Lord.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion Lord

 **REWRITE NOTICE: The first four chapters of this have been rewritten. I would have got them out sooner but life delayed them and my classes being cancelled because of the recent weather has given me a chance to do them. The rest will be out sooner.**

Chapter One

A Lifes End or a New Chance?

Death. It was as inevitable as breathing, as drinking, as eating. All tried to postpone it, most failed but a few, only the most skilled, the most determined and the most ruthless would succeed. However, only a few fools believed that they could avoid death for ever. Tywin Lannister was not a fool. He knew he would die but not like this.

Tywin grunted in pain, stopping from screaming in pure pain by his force of will. The crossbow bolt was buried in his chest now and just to move was agony. Looking ahead of him he saw Tyrion but, for the first time in his life, when he looked at the dwarf he felt something other than contempt. If his face held hate or rage that was normal. However, his face held nothing. There was no emotion, there was nothing at all and for the first time Tywin was afraid.

'You shot me!' he growled, his hand wrapping around the bolt. Blood flowed around his hand making his fingers sticky and the smell of iron filled the air. Summoning his strength he glared at his filthy imp of a son and growled. 'You're no son of mine.'

'I am your son,' Tyrion answered completely emotionless, somehow becoming the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life. 'I have always been your son.'

He pulled the trigger again and he was thrown against the wall behind him. The pain was unbearable and he felt his eyes growing heavy. So here it was at last. Death. As his life came to its close he thought about his entire existance. His father, freely throwing jeweles at that whore of a mistress, the destruction of House Reyne, Joanna, his years as Hand to the Aerys. He saw it all in those few seconds as he felt himself dragged towards the Stranger. He closed his eyes for the last time and then he was flying.

Looking around himself he saw his body below him and Tyrion walking away. Then he was pulled up and up, through the walls and roofs of the Red Keep until he was in the sky. Below him he could see the vast city of Kings Landing slowly growing smaller and smaller as he went higher and higher into the sky. Yet he felt hatred as he thought of what would happen now to his children, to his name. Finally there was blinding bright light around him and Tywin knew this was it at long last.

Then he felt cold. The dead were cold, it made sense. Then he felt something wet. Wet and cold and at last Tywin opened his eyes to see nothing but white. Slowly, and carefully, he pushed himself off the ground, his fingers damp in the snow, and shakily came to stand up, looking around him in every direction. He was in some sort of clearing in a forest of pine trees covered with snow.

'What?' he asked himself, feeling confused. Before he took another step forwards he then noticed his clothes had changed. He was dressed in a sturdy leather jerkin with the sigil of his house stitched through the leather over a red wool shirt. On his feet were strong black boots which reached his knees and hanging from his shoulders was a long heavy cloak made of red wool. It was lined with fur and was perfecct for the winter, with a thick wool hood. The clasp of the cloak gold and fashioned in the shape of a Lions head, its jaws locking the two sides of the cloak together.

At Tywin's waist was a bastard sword, simple in design but the hilt was golden and in the shape of a lion. It would do. Lastly he noticed that the Hand of the King badge was pinned onto his jerkin.

 _Now where am I?_ he thought to himself. _Is this the afterlife?_ For a moment he considered calling out for Joanna but decided against it. It didn't look like the Stranger's realm. Deciding that he needed to work out where he was Tywin saw some cliffs in the distance. Knowing that the height could help him get his bearings Tywin started walking towards them. It certainly was not an easy walk, the snow was knee deep in some places and frozen water was seeping into his boots keep his feet frozen. Eventually he had to pick up a branch off of the ground to use as a walking stick. As a cold gust blew into his he pulled his cloak around him shutting the cold away. When he was about half way to the cliffs something stood out against the tree line. It was a statue. Curiosity getting the better of him Tywin walked towards the statue to see that it was a lioness ready to pounce. The workmanship was exceptional, the sculptor had carved out every detail on it, every hair and tooth was sculpted perfectly, even down to the smallest of details like a crack in the front tooth. Still, it was odd that a sculptor would leave a statue this good in the middle of the woods. It made no sense. _Neither does me being here._ In his mind, Tywin made a note to try and find the mason who made it. He would pay the man well for this type of work.

Tywin walked away from the statue and on towards the cliffs. By his guess they were about a quarter of an hour away at his current pace. He just wished he could find a decent road to make the walk easier. Just before he exited a group of trees he heard voices. Carefully he moved ito position behind a tree so the people talking wouldn't see him. For a few moments he waited until the source of the noise appeared. To Tywin's surprise they were children. Four children. Two boys and two girls dressed in ill fitting fur coats which trailed after them. Their clothes were unusual as well and not suited at all to the cold. The group was, for some reason, being led by the very youngest girl. Deciding to risk it, Tywin stepped out of the trees when they were close to him taking them all by surrpsie.

'Greetings,' he said to them as pleasantly as possible.

'Oh,' the oldest boy said in surprise. 'Hello sir.'

'Who are you?' the oldest girl asked him suspiciously.

'Tywin Lannister,' he answered. 'Lord Paramount of the Westerlands.'

'Hello Lord Tywin,' the youngest girl said, smiled and made to walk towards him with an open palm but the older girl stopped her.

'Now I've introduced myself perhaps you could extend the courtesy?' He didn't say like a question.

'Of course,' the oldest bouy responded. 'My name is Peter Pevensie. This is my brother, Edmund, and my sisters Susan,' he gestured at the older girl, 'and Lucy.'

'It is a pleasure to meet you,' he said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. 'If I might trouble you for help, I'm afraid I don't know where I am at the moment. Could you help me?'

'Are you from England as well?' asked Lucy.

'England?' he asked her. 'No, I am from Westeros.'

'Lucy?' Peter asked his sister.

'Mister Tumnus never said anything about this "Westeros" but he said he was no good at Geography. How did you get here Lord Tywin?'

'I,' Tywin considered his answer carefully. 'I was in bed and then I woke up in the woods. Anyway, you said something Tumnus wasn't it?'

'Yes,' Lucy said and grinned. 'He's my friend and we're going to see him.'

'Maybe he could help me. If it's no issue I will travel with you.'

'Well,' Susan considered it.

'I see no reason why not,' Peter answered and Tywin noticed that Susan seemed annoyed that he had cut her off.

'You have my thanks,' Tywin said to them. 'Lead on.'

And with that, although he didn't know it, Tywin Lannister had created a new path in the infinity of worlds and universes. As he walked with his new traveling companions Tywin observed the four children closely. Peter seemed good natured and clever with some traits of leadership which do come with being the eldest child. However, some of his confidence was clearly a show of bravado. Susan was keeping her eyes moving about constantly, looking for every detail in everything in case they needed to find their way back to wherever they came from. Edmund was mostly silent and seemed nervous about something. Tywin had a feeling that he should keep an eye on him. Lucy seemed innocent in every way possible without the suspicion or concerns of her older siblings. She also seemed to be the only one who knew where this Tumnus lived. Eventually they came towards a cliff wall and as Lucy was telling them about the meal they could expect Tywin saw a door in the cliff but it was hanging off its hinges. Lucy noticed it as well and then broke into a run but Tywin was able to grab her wrist before she went three paces.

'Wait!' he shouted at her. 'Is that his home?'

She nodded her head, clearly terrified. 'He could be hurt.'

'I know that but charging in there won't do any good. Peter, you're old enough to stand and fight,' he then broke his make shift walking stick over his knee and handed one half to Peter who took the hastily made weapon. 'Edmund,' he passed the other half to the younger boy, 'stay here and take care of your sisters. Peter and I will go in there and check. If it's safe we'll call for you.'

'Alright,' Edmund responded seemingly not happy.

'Come on,' Tywin said to Peter and they trudged through the snow towards the cave. 'Have you ever been in a fight?'

'No milord,' he responded.

'I see. If there's anyone in there who atacks us, stay behind me. I can hold my own for a while but you need to make sure no one takes me from behind.'

'I understand,' Peter answered and tightened his grip on the stick.

At last they made it to the door and Tywin cautiously stepped in, his weapon ready. The place was a mess but Tywin could tell that if it was clean it would be a very welcoming place. There was a dirty carpet on the floor, the cinders from a fireplace scattered across it. Snow was piling up in the door way and the furniture had been smashed. On the floor he saw a picture of some sort of half human half goat creature which had been torn to shreds.

'No one here,' Tywin said after they looked around for a few minutes. 'Go and tell the others it's safe. For now.'

'Of course Lord Tywin,' the boy said and hurried to get his family.

As he waited for the children to return, Tywin took one last look around and saw a sheet of parchment pinned to the floor which he picked up and read slowly.

'What's that?' Susan asked as she walked in.

'Trouble,' Tywin answered. 'It says _"The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, the Queen of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, for comforting her enemies and fraternising with Humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen."_ I don't recognise the sigil. It looks like a paw print.'

'Oh no,' Lucy said and sat down on a still intact foot stool.

'Your friend has apparently broken this lands laws.'

'The Secret Police could still be about,' Edmund said fearefully.

'I doubt it. Whoever destroyed this place did it days ago at least.'

'We need to go,' Susan said and looked at Peter. 'I just knew something like this would happen. I knew it.'

'We have to help Tumnus,' Lucy said desperately. 'It's all my fault.'

'What do you mean?' Peter asked her. Tywin had decided to remain silent as the children argued.

'I'm the Human he comforted and helped. The Witch must have found out.'

'Maybe we can contact the police,' Peter suggested, out of his depth.

'The police have arrested him,' Susan told him grumpily. 'Lucy, I don't see what we can do. We have no food, we have no map. We don't even know where they took him.'

'We'll think of something,' Peter told them.

'No offence,' Tywin said, deciding to speak at last. The children jumped a little, almost forgetting his presence. 'Tumnus has been arrested for harbouring Humans. Either this Queen Jadis is insane or it truly is illegal to be Human here. This isn't good for any of us so either way so we have to go.'

'No,' Lucy said decisively.

'I don't think we have much choice.'

'Psst!'

Tywin, feeling annoyed at the interruption, looked at the other three children but they seemed just as confused.

'Psst!'

Susan looked out the door in time to see a robin fly away from them and perch itself on a nearby branch.

'Did that bird just "psst" at us?' Susan asked Peter, confusion written on her face.

'Don't let your imagination run away with you,' Tywin told her. 'I'll check to see if there's any food left.'

They paid no attention to him and went out after the bird leaving Tywin alone, about to groan in frustration, before following them. Eventually he reached them where they were standing as still as statues with Peter placing himself at the front. They were looking at a fallen, snow covered log and from behind it Tywin could hear something moving about. As he was the only one armed with a real weapon Tywin made his way to the front of the group and drew his sword, pointing it towards the log ready to run through anything that appeared.

Then a beaver emerged from behind the log and crawled towards them. Tywin almost laughed and lowered his sword arm when he realised they were getting ready for a life and death fight against a tiny, harmless animal. He shook his head and was about to sheath his sword when Peter held his hand out to the animal.

'Here boy,' he said. 'Here boy.'

'I aint gonna smell it if that's what you want?'

 _Thump,_ went Tywin's sword as it landed in the snow. It talked. A dumb, stupid little animal just talked in front of him. It was just impossible. Nothing made any sense there.

'Oh,' Peter said, not as shocked as Tywin but clearly surprised. Lucy on the other hand seemed to laughing while Susan was acting the same as Tywin, totally shocked. 'I'm sorry.'

'Lucy Pevensie?' the beaver asked the youngest of the groups.

'Y-yes?' she responded, cautiously moving towards the animal.

'I'm sorry,' he said and pulled from behind his back a small white piece of cloth which Lucy tentatively took and looked at it.

'I gave this to Mister Tumnus.'

'I know. The Witch sent her thugs out to get him but we got word just in time. Tumnus couldn't escape but he got this to me, asked me to look out for you. And now you're here,' he then smiled and Tywin felt the creature looking at him. 'All of you are here. This is good.'

'Where is he?' Lucy asked quickly. 'Oh please tell me where he is.'

'Further in,' he said and hurried towards the tree line with Peter and Lucy following at once. Finally Tywin got over his shock and picked up his sword to follow them.

'What are you doing?' Susan snapped at Peter.

'Susan's right,' Edmund added. 'How do you know we can trust him'

'According to the beaver he knows what happened to Tumnus,' Tywin answered.

'He's a beaver. He souldn't be saying anything!'

'Use you intelligence,' Tywin said and for a moment reflected on the irony of that statement. 'Look at those cliffs above us. Two dozen archers up there could have killed us the moment we arrived. If this beaver wanted us dead we wouldn't be alive now.'

'What are you waiting for?' the beaver asked over.

'Just talking,' answered Peter.

'That's best for safer quarters,' the beaver seemed to whisper.

'He means the trees,' Lucy explained and walked on.

 _Trees that can listen? God's help me._

With that the four children and one man walked through the snow behind the beaver, their adventure in Narnia truly beginning while Tywin tried to work out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lion Lord

I do not own the right to Narnia or a Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire

Chapter Two

At the Dam

The beaver led them deep into the woods, circling around clearings and always keeping to the thickest areas of the trees where the branches were so close together that it was hard to see ahead at times and the ground was almost free of snow. Still, Tywin felt exposed. Inspite of his confident words to Susan he knew how dangerous their position was. They were following a talking animal through woods which could be spying on them and they had no idea what their destination was. His hand was constantly close to his sword in case they were attacked but he had a terrible feeling that an arrow was always aimed at the spot between his shoulder blades. When they reached a spot where the trees were spread apart Tywin felt light snow falling on his face and he looked up at the sky. All day the sky had been a crisp clear blue but now the snow was going to fall. Judging by how thick the clouds were it would soon be a heavy snow storm and Tywin certainly was not planning on being caught in it. Wherever they were going he hoped that it was close and it had a fire. At last the group exited the trees completely to see a frozen river before them, perfectly flat and covered in a thick layer of snow. However, in the river Tywin saw that there was a dam. reaching from end of the river to the other and on top of it was a small round house with a chimney in the top letting out a little pillar of smoke. It was obvious when Tywin thought about it. Where else would a beaver live if not at a dam.

'Here we are,' the beaver announced. 'Home sweet home.'

'It's lovely,' Lucy said when she saw it and Tywin noticed the beaver swell with pride.

'Oh well it's only a trifle. Still haven't finished it yet, plenty of work to do.'

They made there way down to the river on a slippery path that they had to move on slowly. Tywin was not used to this and hoped that he was certain he would slip and fall more than once. When Lucy stopped to ask is he was alright he just reminded her that he was not a young man and they had to get inside as quickly as possible. At last they reached the river and walked along the narrow path on top of the dam towards the little house with a sturdy wooden door. It was small but Tywin thought that if he crouched he could get in. As they came close to it a new voice, female by the sound of it, came out of the house.

'Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick. If you've been messing around with Badger again,' the curtain was thrown open and a female beaver hurried outside. Her expression was one of annoyance which turned to confusion on seeing who Mister Beaver was with. Then the confusion turned to shock and then, something Tywin had never experienced when people looked at him; hope. 'Oh my. I never, oh I never thought I'd live to see today,' she then looked at her husband, Tywin realised that is how they miust be related. 'Look at my fur! Couldn't you have given me some warning?'

'I'd have given you a week if I thought it would help,' he chuckled as did Lucy and Susan.

'Well,' Mrs Beaver said and shook her head. 'Come inside then. I've got the kettle on.'

Tywin decided to be the last in and waited for the four children to file into the little house. The last was Edmund who seemed to be focused on two hills to the North West. Eventually he turned away and walked in, Tywin following him. The warmth of the inside of the house washed over Tywin as he looked around the one room house. There was a table in the middle of the room surrounded by stools, a bed in one corner and a desk going along one wall with a strange device on it. Hanging fromt he roof were many pots and pans as well as other pieces of cooking equipement. Altogether it looked comfortable although a bit cramped with so many in there.

'Sit youselves down dears,' Mrs Beaver said and Tywin took her up on her offer, sitting on the tallest stool and taking his cloak off. However the stool was built for a beaver or a childe but for a fully grown man it was very uncomfortable. Still, after hours of walking it was a relief to just sit down.

The Beavers worked quickly getting food ready, each of them was given a helping of something called fish and chips (narrow pieces of cooked potato which Tywin thought tasted nice) and a jug of milk for the children while Tywin accepted Mister Beavers offer of beer.

'So,' Peter asked them when they were finished, 'is there anything we can do to help Tumnus.'

'Not at the moment,' he told him. 'By now they would have taken him to the Witches House and we all know what they say about that place.'

'I don't,' Tywin told him and Mister Beaver explained.

'They say that the whole place, the courtyards, the balconies, the corridors, the stairs, they're full of people she's,' he then sadly looked at Lucy and held her hand, 'people she's turned to stone.'

Tywin resisted the urge to role his eyes. Talking animals were one thing but a witch who could turn people to stone was another. It was no different to the stories of Robb Stark turning into a wolf in the heat of battle. Then, for less than a second, the lioness statue flashed in his mind but he dismissed it at once. No doubt her enemies told these stories to gain support her or, more likely, she was putting out these stories herself to frighten her eneies. Fear was a very useful weapon, that was why he kept the Mountain in service for so long. Thinking of Clegane he remembered the mess left of Rheagar's wife and children, it was not what he had ordered at all and, deep down, he felt a twinge of regret but he buried it quickly as he always did.

'There's hope though,' Mrs Beaver quickly added to recover the girls spirits. 'Lot's of hope.'

'Oh there's more than hope.'

'No offence Beaver but I don't see how hope can rescue Tumnus,' Tywin told him flatly. 'We need a plan.'

'But Lord Tywin, Aslan's on the move.'

In his chest something rose. Tywin couldn't explain how but the feeling in him was warm and pleasant. He had never heard the name before in his life but it felt like a name he had always known. Slowly he looked at the faces of Lucy, Susan and Peter wh were clearly feeling the same thing. The spell was broken by Edmund who looked like he had been kicked in the guts.

'Who's Aslan?'

At that Mister Beaver almost fell out of his stool laughing, muttering words like "Whose Aslan" and "that's good!" until his wife awkwardly tapped him on the shoulder and he looked at the five confused faces looking at him.

'You really don't know do you?'

'Well we haven't been here very long?' Susan explained.

'Aslan is the real King of Narnia. Son of the Emperor across the Sea. He hasn't been in Narnia in my time nor my fathers time but now he's come back and he's waiting for you at the Stone Table.'

'For us?' asked Peter.

'You don't even know about he prophecy?' he asked, completely shocked.

 _Oh God's_ Tywin thought to himself. _If I needed prophecy nonsense I'd have helped Stannis become King._

'Well,' Peter said delicately, 'maybe you could tell us.'

'Alright. Look, there's a prophecy. When Adam's Flesh and Adam's Bone, sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done. It is said that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, with the hand of the Lion Lord, shall defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia. Then they sall sit upon the four thrones of Cair Paravel with the Lion Lord watching and helping them with his guiding hand.'

'And you think we're the ones?' asked Susan, clearly not beleiving a word of it.

'I hope so, I mean Aslan's started building your army.'

'Our what?' asked Lucy and Tywin understood her. He couldn't picture Lucy leading soldiers into battle while Susan fixed her brother with an iron glare.

'Mum sent us away to avoid a war.'

'Prophecies,' Tywin said and they all looked at him. 'They are stories so vague that they can be fulfilled by anyone with imagination. I don't care what you believe but I am not a hero. What happens here is none of my concern. I have more important duties to deal with.' _By now Cersie's probably done everything except burn down Kings Landing._

'But it has to be true,' Mrs Beaver said desperately.

'You are the Lion Lord. You bear the lion on your chest.'

'This is the sigil of my house,' Tywin told them and pulled his cloak on before looking at Peter. 'I'm leaving. Do you know a way out of here?'

'I think we can find our way back to the Wardrobe,' Peter answered, whatever that meant.

'Excellent.'

'Wait!' Lucy screamed and grabbed hold of Tywin's hand. 'Please. We have to help them. They need us.'

'You can't leave,' Mister Beaver told him.

'I can and I will.'

'I'm sorry,' Peter said to the Beavers and stood up. 'We're not heroes or leaders. We have to go home.'

'Come on Ed,' Susan said and, for the first time, Tywin realised that Edmiund was not in his seat.

'For goodness sake,' Tywin muttered.

'I'm gonna kill him,' Peter said to Susan, annoyance written into his every word.

'You might not have to,' Mister Beaver said gravely. 'Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?'

'Well,' Peter said awkwardly, 'yes.'

'And what did he do here?'

'We don't know,' answered Susan, suddenly seeming very, very worried. Tywin felt the same as well. 'We never asked him.'

'I think I know where he is,' Tywin said suddenly. 'Before we came in I saw him looking towards two hills North West of here.'

'The Witches House!' Mrs Beaver screamed.

'Come on,' Tywin said and started for the exit. 'We have to catch him as soon as possible.'

'There's a small river off the man one,' said Mister Beaver. 'Follow it and you'll go straight to her house.'

'Let's go,' Peter said and raced past Tywin out of the house.

Tywin followed him and, looking over his shoulder, he saw the girls and Mister Beaver following them. The snow storm Tywin feared earlier had broken and a thock cloud of white surrounded them as they followed the small river up hill. For Tywin it was difficult but for the children it was exhausting. Eventually he heard a grunt and he saw Lucy, buried almost to her shoulders in snow, trying to stay with them. The cold, the chase and tiredness had taken their toll on Tywin. He was about to shout at her to go back when he realised that would mean giving up the chase. Reluctantly he stepped into the sea of snow and grabbed Lucy's hand, dragging her behind him as they made it through the snow.

'Can you see any tracks?' Peter shouted at him.

'They've all been long buried by the snow Peter. Just follow the river.'

In some places that was easier said than done. The ice of the river was covered by snow and all that showed where it was were rocks and educated guesses. Eventually they hurried towards a low hill, the two hills by the Queens house just behind it. At last, the exhaustion of the day and the chase finally won and Tywin sunk down to sit on a rock. His face and hands were frozen but his lungs were burning.

'Lord Tywin!' Lucy shouted in fear.

'I just need a moment,' he told her and looked at Susan, Mister Beaver and Peter who were half way up the low hill. 'Stay with them.'

Reluctantly she stepped away from the old man and hurried after her siblings. Tywin shook his head at her concern. He was old but he was able to defend himself far better alone than with a child needing protection as well. After just a few moments to get his breath back Tywin stood up and followed the others to the top of the hill. As he walked he thought about the prophecy and where he was. He knew that two crossbow shots to the chest were easily enough to kill a man in his prime. Maybe all of this was a dream brought on by milk of the poppy? It made sense because nothing in Narnia made sense like the dreams he'd had when taking the milk in the War of the Nine Penny Kings. But, at the same time, perhaps it was real. Perhaps he had been reborn in this world where witches and prophecies were true like the songs of his childhood. And this prophecy, it mentioned him in a way. The children, from all he had seen of them, certainly did not look like heroes of legend. Neither did they seem to have enough skill to rule an entire kingdom. However, Tywin could make them into kings and queens. He knew that for certain. He made it to the top of the hill and he almost collapsed at what he saw. Tywin had expected a large manse with a wall or something like that but what he saw was a castle made of hundreds of towers and walls as high as those around Kings Landing. The doors were open and he could make out Edmund stepping through them. Peter rushed forwards only to be stopped by Mister Beaver.

'Let me go!' Peter shouted. 'I have to get him.'

'He's our brother for God's sake,' Susan snapped.

'Shut up,' Tywin told her calmly.

'The Witch wants you to go in there!' Mister Beaver desperately told them. 'Edmund is nothing to her but bait. She wants all five of you.'

'Why?' asked Peter.

'To kill us,' Tywin said gravely as the castle's doors closed with a deathly _boom._ Somehow Tywin knew that he was living through events which could decide the fate of this world. 'This woman believes in this prophecy and won't stop until we are all dead and her rule is secure.'

The children were shocked and looked at each other trying to understand all that was happening to them. The first to recover from the shock was Susan who turned on her brother.

'I told you,' she said with impossible fury. 'I told you we shouldn't have come here! I told you we should have gone back!'

'How was I meant to know this would happen?'

'None of knew what was going to happen. That's why we should have left when we actually could.'

'Silence,' Tywin commanded. 'At this rate Jadis is going to hear you with your arguing. Edmund has forced our hand. If you want to rescue your brother you need to take that castle and for that you need an army.'

'Aslan,' Mister Beaver said. 'You need him.'

'Then take us to him,' Peter said decisively and, for the first time, Tywin could see the faint shadow of a king.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lion Lord

I do not own the rights to the Chronicles of Narnia Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Chapter Three

Through the Tunnel

When Tywin saw the Dam again relief washed over him as the children and Mister Beaver quickly hurried inside.

'Edmund has probably told Jadis where we are,' he said to Peter before he went in. 'We will have to leave within the hour. Pack only what we need.'

'I don't think she'll like that.'

'I honestly don't care. Tell her to pack only the essentials. 'I'll keep watch.'

Tywin stepped away from the door and kept his hand on his sword hilt, scanning the woods for any sign of movement. Yet, as he waited, he thought. If he truly was dead what was the point of trying to go home. Here he had a fresh start and, if everyone in Narnia believed in the prophecy, he had power. Granted so did the children but they were young and would need a lot of help in ruling. He would be the power behind the Narnian throne and it would be easy. Maybe this Aslan would be a problem though. He was obviously respected but surely he could be worked with. Then there were the children themselves. They were hardly the monarchs legends were made of. Peter, especially, did not look ready for such a heavy role of leadership. Again, that was his role according to the prophecy. Compared to being the hand for Aerys this would be easy. Until the children were grown up he would be acting King of Narnia. It was a good title. And the army, if Aslan could be persuaded to let Tywin command it, the fight could be taken to Queen Jadis. Yes, he would march on the castle of the White Witch and turn it into a second Castamere and anyone in his way would be dealt with.

Suddenly a gray blue leapt through the air towards him. He ducked just in time and spun around to see a huge wolf glaring at him with its fangs displayed. The beast growled and slowly walked forwards.

'The Lion Lord,' it growled.

Tywin was silent. He drew his sword and tried to find steady footing on the dam. The beast lunged at him, its fangs nearly cutting his leg open but Tywin swung his sword, slashing against the the wolfs nose and blood poured from the wound. The beast slowly moved back whimpering in pain but Tywin didn't let it go. He kicked a large mix of ice and snow into the beasts eyes and then attacked, his sword cutting through the wolfs neck severing the head from the body. He looked down at the dead animal, thinking of the Starks for a moment, until he heard more howling carried by the wind. Knwoing he couldn't fight a whole pack of wolves he hurried inside the house to see the children and Beavers packing large bags of supplies.

'I won't go without it,' Mrs Beaver told her husband.

'We can't take the sewing machine.'

'Wolves,' Tywin shouted to get their attention. 'There's a pack of wolves coming.'

'Secret Police!' Beaver shouted in fear. 'Their leader is Maugrim. He's the one who took Tumnus!'

'What do we do?' asked Lucy.

'If we leave the house they'll catch us,' Tywin told her.

'This way,' Mister Beaver said and hurried to what Tywin had thought was just a cupboard. He pulled it open and revealed that it was actually the entrance to a tunnel. Tywin quickly looked down in and saw that it was deep, going down through the dam itself and then under the river bed. The way down was made secure by a simple rope ladder.

'Perfect,' Tywin said to him.

'My thanks Lion Lord.'

Just then there came a clawing sound from the walls and the roof.

'They're here,' Peter declared, his fear apparent in his voice.

'Into the tunnel!' Tywin snapped, taking command of the situation with impossible force. 'Beaver's first to show us the way. Lucy next,' as he told them what to do they did so. That was one of his greatest talents. No matter what he could take command of a group of people and make sure of his survival. 'Susan and Peter, hurry up. I'm armed so I'll go last.'

Once they were all in the tunnel, Peter bringing a lantern with him, Tywin was about to follow them when there came a snap and Tywin spun around to see a wolf pushing its head through the whole it had dug. Moving quickly he lunged his sword straight up the beasts mouth killing it instantly. At last Tywin hurried to the tunnel, climbed in and closed the door behind him before climbing down the ladder. However, after only three steps the ladder, which had been built for animals, snapped and he fell straight down the tunnel and crahsed onto the ground, white pain exploding from his ankle. He managed to suppress the pain and only let out a brief grun.

'Are you alright?' asked Susan, putting her arm on him.

'I'm fine!' he growled even though he was not fine. He guessed he had sprained his ankle in the fall. 'We need to move now.'

'This way Humans,' Mister Beaver said and they raced through the narrow tunnel, Tywin constantly hitting his head on the roof several times as he went along.

It was so tight that he had to crawl. Much like the ladder it was made for small animals. If the wolves got in he would not be able to even draw his sword let alone hold off the attackers. Their only solution was to move as fast as possible to get away from the beasts above. They had gone for about ten minutes when suddenly Lucy fell over. Tywin felt annoyed at the hold up for a moment as Susan asked her sister if she was alright. Before Tywin could tell them all to keep moving there came a brutal crash from behind them followed by barks and howls.

'They're in the tunnel,' Lucy gasped, more terrified that Tywin had ever seen her.

'RUN!' Tywin shouted knowing that stealth would do no good.

Pain cutting at him constantly, Tywin crawled his way behind the others, the six companions fighting their way through the tunnel towards the exit which they all prayed was close by. At last Tywin could feel fresh air on his face and then they were at the end of the tunnel, a rope ladder leading up to the open air. One by one they quickly climbed up it, Tywin with some trepidation, and then they left the tunnel. The six of them collapsed into the snow and sighed as they finished their escape. Mister Beaver and Peter quickly blocked the exit with a large barrel and they were at last safe, for the time being.

For a few moments they all sat there in the snow, looking at each other and getting their breath back. Soon though Tywin noticed Mister Beaver, followed by his wife moving slowly and gravely towards something. The children noticed as well and they all followed the little animals path to a cluster of statues. They were frozen in fear or hate and carved so perfectly that, if not for the snow which covered them, Tywin would have mistook them for just standing still. Mister Beaver though was focused on just a single statue, of a Badger.

'I'm sorry love,' Mrs Beaver said to her husband and placed put a comforting paw on his shoulder.

'My best mate he was.'

Tywin then remembered the lioness. It stood there alone in the woods, without a plynth and without a mark to identify the sculptor. No. It was impossible. Magic to turn the living to snow, it was impossible. But here was the proof. Before Tywin was the proof of it and with that proof came fear.

'What,' Peter said and stopped himself to decide on his words. 'What happened here?'

'This is the fate of those who cross the Witch,' a cocky voice told them and Tywin picked up his sword and tried to stand but the pain exploded in his ankle and he sank back to the ground.

Tywin could still see though and he saw a fox of all things standing on the stump of a long gone tree. While it looked relaxed and confident Mister Beaver stormed towards the fox with impossible hatred.

'One step closer traitor and I'll tear you apart!'

The fox mearly chuckled and jumped off of the stump before suavely commenting,

'Relax, I'm one of the good guys.'

'Well you're looking an awful lot like one of the bad ones.'

'An unfortunate family resemblance, I assure you. Right now we have no time to discuss breeding.'

As he said that there was a crashing from the tunnel and the sounds of scraping and yapping. All that seperated them from the wolves was a heavy barrel.

'We need to go,' Tywin said and tried to stand before falling over with a grunt.

'What is it?' asked Susan and hurried to his side.

'I sprained my ankle when I fell,' he told her.

'Well you can't go very far in that condition Lion Lord,' the Fox told him with sudden gravity. 'If you want to stay alive you will do what I say.'

Tywin didn't trust him. He could gain everything by handing them over to the Secret Police and gain nothing by helping them. Peter, however, was far more trusting.

'What do you have in mind?'

Tywin could command respect but with a sprained ankle he could do nothing to change their minds. More than that Peter was the leader of the children. He could only bring them in line if he won Peter's support.

'The tree,' the fox told them and nodded at a large tree with branches which started low down the trunk. 'Hide up there and quickly.'

'Won't the wolves be able to sniff us out?' Tywin sceptically asked him.

'Maugrim is not a tracker. He's built for muscle, speed and teath. He won't find you.'

'Up the tree,' Peter ordered his sisters and then lifted Tywin up by the arm, half dragging him and half helping him limp to the tree.

'Go up first,' ordered Tywin, trying to regain the illusion of control. 'Then you'll pull me up.'

'Good idea,' the boy responded and climbed up onto a lower branch and then pulled up the old man.

This process continued until they were at least ten feet up off the ground when they felt they were high enough to not be seen. When Tywin looked down he saw, to some surprise, the fox had walked all over the ground around the exit to the tunnel obscurring the foot prints they had left behind. Just as he finished the barrel was smashed apart and a dozen wolves vaulted out, scattering snow and ice as they went and, with military precision, surrounded the fox. The last wolf out was massive, almost the size of the Direwolf Robb Stark was said to have brought into battle with him. Maugrim _,_ he realised. The fox and the wolf exchanged words for a few moments, all the while Tywin kept a grip on his sword. Suddenly one of the wolves grabbed onto the fox with its fangs and held him up painfully. Tywin knew this was it. Then the wolves let the fox go and vaulted off.

They were safe.

 _There should be more blood on this,_ Tywin thought to himself as he cleaned his sword. For some odd reason after killing two wolves there was hardly any blood on the sword as if some power decided that less blood should be spilled in Narnia than in Westeros.

It had been almost two hours since the attack of the wolves and now they were sitting around a small camp fire tending to their wounds. The children had sustained only a few bruises in the escape. The fox was being tended to by Mrs Beaver while Tywin was relaxing his ankle. Susan and Lucy had used a large handkerchief filled with ice from a nearby pond to provide a basic treatment to keep his ankle from swelling. He had been injured enough times to know that the wound was only small, it would be uncomfortable to walk on for a few days but he would live. Peter had used a small axe and a carving knife found in a nearby hut to make him a staff to lean on.

'Is the wound bad?' asked lucy.

'I would like to say his bark was worse than his bite but, ow.'

The fox jerked badly and yelped in pain as Mrs Beaver did touched a wound.

'Hold still,' she told him. 'You're worse than Beaver on bath day.'

'Worst day of the year,' he commented dryly to the amusement of the girls.

'Just why did you help us?' asked Tywin as he resheathed his sword.

'My duty, Lion Lord,' he answered and said it with near religious reverence. 'I was doing nought but my duty to the free people of Narnia. Should you fail in your quest this land will be doomed to an eternity of darkness. That is why I must leave now,' he said and, limping slightly, he stood up.

'You're leaving?' asked Lucy, clearly worried about him.

'My queen,' he said and bowed slightly, the Lucy's slight discomfort, 'doing my duty to you and the others has been the greatest honour of my life. yet I have another job to do, this one comes from Aslan himself.'

'You've seen him?' asked Mister Beaver.

'What's he like?' begged Mrs Beaver.

'Every story we've been told,' said the fox, 'every legend is right and they don't compare to him. Under his command I gather more troops.'

'How many soldiers does Aslan have?' Tywin asked at once, ignoring the good feelings which always came from the mention of Aslan.

'Lion Lord, I am honoured to say that we have a little over than three thousand at arms right now but more flock to Aslan's banner every day.'

'Not bad,' said Tywin even though he was worried. He needed more than three thousand to win a war.

'Tomorrow, Lion Lord, I will be meeting a hundred more soldiers and then we will march to the Stone Table. However, our greatest advantage is surprise. If we attack before she can assemble her forces we will win with no doubt.'

'Good. When you next see Aslan tell him that we are coming. We will arrive at the Stone Table as soon as possible.'

'Thank you, Lion Lord.'

'We are not fighting any war,' Susan sternly interrupted and the shocked fox looked at her and then at the oldest child.

'But King Peter, the prophecy,' he then shook his head, lost for words.

'Your Grace,' Tywin told Peter, using the correct address for a King which took him by surprise, 'I have already explained to you that hopeful dreaming cannot, nor will ever, rescue Edmund. We need that army Your Grace.'

'The Lion Lord's right,' said Mister Beaver. 'Without you we can't win the war.'

Peter looked at his shoes, trying to think of what to do. He was a boy trying to be a man. He may be brave and intelligent but a boy was still a boy. He eventually looked at the small animals and with a sympathetic voice he told them,

'We just want our brother back.'

 _He's worse than Tommen,_ Tywin thought to himself.

'Your Grace, without an army you have no hope of saving Edmund. The means of his rescue are there, and you cannot have him back without fighting this war. Fox,' he turned to the animal, 'I think that your mission is very dangerous.'

'It is, but I will gladly give my life for Aslan and for you.'

'In that case,' he said and used his new staff to stand up, 'if Queen Jadis captures you, tell her this. She has done a great injustice the rightful leaders of Narnia. I am Tywin Lannister and a Lannister always pays his debts.'

The fox nodded uncertainly and, with one last bow, hurried away through the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lion Lord

I do not own the right to the Chronicles of Narnia or A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones

Chapter Four

The Lake and River

There were a few scattered huts around the exit to the tunnel but it felt too macabre to sleep there. Instead they found a small cave, more of an inlet in a nearby cliff, and went to sleep there. Tywin was grateful for his cloak which kept away most of the cold, that combined with the body heat of the others kept them all warm that night. While they kept warm it was certainly uncomfortable. When on campaign Tywin had always slept in a large tent with a good bed, never in a cave on cold snowy ground. When he woke up his back ached in at least a dozen places and his ankle was causing brutal pain, but that was most likely just the cold getting at him. He woke the rest of them up and they ate a quick breakfast of salted fish and toast with a cup of tea before they headed out. The Beavers led them for miles and miles, trying to keep to even ground for the sake of Tywin and his wound but often they had to trek over low cliffs, rocky ground and through the woods. Eventually they came to a sort of bridge of rock high above the ground from which they could see all of Narnia. As Tywin felt the wind blow past him he saw miles of forests and plains, a massive lake before them and, shining like a long silver snake, a river. In the distance he could make out the sea.

'Now Aslan's camp is by the Stone Table, right across the frozen river.'

'River?' Peter asked, worried about how much time this would take.

'Oh don't worry yourself about that dear,' Mrs Beaver said merriy. 'The river's been frozen solid for a hundred years now.'

'It's so far,' Peter commented, looking at the vast landcape before him.

'It's the kingdom dear,' the little animal told him.

'And if you choose to take it,' Tywin added, 'it is all yours.'

'Let's get going,' Susan said quickly. 'The sooner we get to Aslan the sooner we get Edmund back.'

'Indeed,' Tywin said, maintaining control. ''By my reckoning if we keep up a good pace we'll be there by midday tommorow.'

They descended down the bridge and down into the woods again. The trees there were spread out and the walk was easy. The pain was reduced to a dull ache but the walking stick was useful for keeping him going. It was still there though and he had to keep pushing himself on. He pulled out a piece of jerky, some of their supplies, and ate it as they walked.

'Your Grace,' he said to Peter. 'When we meat Aslan you will have an army. How do you think we should use it?'

'Don't call me that,' Peter told him. 'Please Lord Tywin.'

'I'm just trying to get you used to the title. Do you not see what an opportunity you and your siblings have before you?'

'I have a chance to save Edmund. I know that.'

'Not just that. Because of this prophecy the people of Narnia will be more than willing to give the four of you a throne, a kingdom, an army and their loyalty. Men would kill for what you have been granted freely.'

'But Lord Tywin, I have no idea how to be a king. None of us do. We're still in school for God's sake.'

'Presumably that's where I come in,' he then removed the Hand of the King badge from his tunic and hannded it to Peter. 'In Westeros this badge grants the wearer power almost equal to a king.'

'Some sort of magic?' he asked and Tywin shook his head.

'No. This is granted to the Hand of the King, the man entrusted to advise his king and rule when the king can't. I was the youngest man to ever be appointed Hand of the King and I have served for three kings.'

'With the Lion Lord's guiding hand,' Peter murmered, remembering the prophecy.

'I don't believe in prophecies but by coincidence I match with this. If you accept the throne I will be willing to serve as your Hand.'

Tywin took back the badge and fixed it back onto his tunic.

'Why are you so willing to offer?' asked Susan.

'It's best for all of us,' he said and considered his next words carefully. 'I don't think I can return to where I came from and this land needs leadership. The people will welcome you and if I serve as your Hand I know that your reign will be prosperous.'

'And what if we say no?' asked the eldest sister. 'If we turn down the throne?'

'Then I'll do my best to keep the realm together. However, whenever there is an opening on the throne there is a power struggle. There will be a time of chaos if you don't take what is practically yors by right at this point.'

The image of the land falling into war silenced Susan. Tywin knew that even though she acted coldly and aproached things with intelligence she had a gentle heart. Tywin knew perfectly well how to read people. Looking back he remembered that northern girl at Harrenhall. She was of course a noblemans daughter, she could read and was well fed, more than a stone masons daughter would have. Apparently she had escaped. His plan was to find out who her family was and use her as a hostage. He had a suspicion that she may have been Arya Stark, she certainly resembled Lord Eddard, but there was no way to be sure. As for what to do with Narnia, the children taking the thones would be prefrable. It would be easy to exercise power with them and mold them into ideal leaders. Without them he could take over but it would be a lot harder. His only power came from the belief in the prophecy, if the children didn't take the thrones that belief would shatter. They soon made it to the edge of the lake and Tywin easily saw the concern in the eyes of the children. Of course Susan was the first to voice her worries.

'If the Witch sees us on that Lake we're done for.'

'Can't we fo around?' asked Lucy.

'It will take too long. Every day which passes gives Queen Jadis more time to gather her armies. If we try to go around we will still be halfway around by nightfall. We have to go arcross.'

'Then let's get started,' said Peter. 'We can't afford to wait.'

'Fine,' Susan agreed reluctantly.

At that they advanced across the lake. Tywin knew it was a risk as well and the walk across the ice was not easy. The snow gave them some grip but they had to be careful. To make matters worse his wound started to throb again and he kept his eyes at the far shore, hoping to spot any type of ambush.

'Lord Tywin,' said Peter, ;you said you had been the Hand for three kings. Who were they?'

'The first was King Aery's,' he told him. 'He's remembered now as the Mad King.'

'I don't suppose that was because he was angry a lor?' Lucy asked, concerned at the name.

'I wish it was. He went insane and as he spiralled into madness I became king in all but name.'

'I don't think he liked that did he?' Peter asked him.

'No. One of my men said that I was practically king so Aerys removed his tongue.'

'That's barbaric!' Susan exclaimed.

'I know. He then named my son, Jaime, to the Kingsguard, meaning that he had to renounce his inheritance, depriving me of an heir and making my son a hostage.'

'Why?'

'He was paranoid that I would try to rebel against him. He made the mistake of keeping Jaime close to him at all times.'

'Mistake?' asked Peter.

'I resigned as Hand and soon after that his madness grew worse to the point that he would burn men alive in the throne room for entertainment.'

There was shocked silence as they continued walking.

'A rebellion broke out after this and the Mad King was overthrown. The leader of the rebels, Robert Baratheon of Storms End, married my daughter.'

'Did he love her?' asked Lucy.

'I hope so,' Tywin answered, keeping the story as positive as possible without actually lying to them. 'I was not hand in Robert's reign but when he died in a hunting accident my grandson, Joffrey, named me Hand.'

'What sort of King was he?' asked Peter.

'Could have been better. His mother coddled him too much and he was completley irresponsible. The boy was not suited to be king but I tried to break him of his habits. He died in an accident not long ago and his younger brother, Tommen, became King. He had potential but I had to leave before I could see him come into his own.'

'Well you're qualified at least,' Susan said cooly.

'Behind us!' shouted Mister Beaver, who had been at the head of the group with his wife. 'It's the Witch!'

Tywin snapped his head back and saw a cloud of snow flying up into the air behind a sled.

'Run!' Peter shouted and hoisted Lucy onto his shoulder and ran, Susan just behind them while Tywin limped on, trying to keep up with the others who had now reached the shore and had half vanished into the trees.

'Damn,' Tywin groaned as he felt the ice beneath him vibrate with the approaching sleigh.

Slowly he turned around and drew his sword, it was awkward to stand with his walking stick and the drawn weapon. It was coming up on him very quickly, the sound of bells filling the air as it descended on him. Tywin expected the sleigh to run him over but instead it swerved and stopped right next to him. Tywin was expecting Queen Jadis but instead he saw a jovial man dressed in a long red coat and hat both lined with white fur. His face was red, a pair of spectacles were perched on his nose and a long white beard went all the way down to his stirdy leather bealt. In the back of the sled was a large sack which was bulging at the top.

'Greetings Lion Lord!' he said and laughed merrily.

'Who are you?' Tywin asked him, still wary.

'Oh of course you don't know me,' he said as if remembering an unimportant bit of information. 'The winters are too unpredicatble in your world. I am known as Father Christmas. Now, would you like a ride as I catch up with the King and Queens?'

'Very well,' Tywin said and climbed into the sleigh, his hand still on his sword.

Before they started moving though the man reached into the sack and pulled out a small metal box and gave it to Tywin.

'What's this?'

'A gift for you my friend.'

Father Christmas commanded the reindear pulling the sleigh to advance. Tywin examined the box and saw that it was made of silver and precious stones were studded into the front. It was also built like a book and was built to be opened like one with small bolts locking it. He was about to open the book when they stopped again. A moment later he saw the tracks of the children and Beavers stopping at a slope in the ground.

'They must have hidden,' Tywin said to Father Christmas as they stepped out of the sleigh, Tywin a little awkwardly as he worked with the walking stick.

A little more than a moment later, from the slope, emerged the nervous form of Mister Beaver. As soon as he saw the two of them the little animals fear turned to joy and he rushed over to shake the mans hand.

'Oh sir,' he exclaimed. 'Oh sir welcome back to Narnia.'

'It is good to be back at last. Now, I believe there are some people I need to see.'

'Oh of course,' he said and scurried over to the childrens hiding place.

One by one they came over the slope and Tywin saw each of their completely different reactions. Peter was stunned, Susan's face held total disbelief and Lucy was overjoyed. For an unknown reason Tywin himself felt a smile tugging at his lips.

'Merry Christmas sir,' Lucy said warmly.

'It is indeed Your Majesty. It has been since you arrived at least.'

'Look,' Susan said and shook her head. For some reason, which Tywin could not understand, this appeared to be the most bizzare thing which had ever happened to her. 'We've been through a lot since we came to Narnia but, but this one takes the cake.'

'I'm sorry we left you behind Lord Tywin,' Peter quicckly apologised.

'I understand Your Grace. You thought Father Chirstmas here was Queen Jadis.'

'I would like you to know that I,' he told them all as he walked back to his sleigh, 'have been riding these far longer than the Witch has. Now,' he hauled the massive sack out of the sleigh and dropped it at the feet of the children, 'I have a few things you might need to have.'

'Presents!' Lucy exclaimed, excited at the prospect.

'I though there was no Christmas in Narnia,' said Susan.

'Not for the past century my dear. But hope is more powerful than any spell. The hope brought by you, your siblings and the Lion Lord, has started to weaken her hold on Narnia, allowing me back at last. Now, Lucy,' the girl stepped forwards and from the sack which, Tywin noticed, seemed to be full of stuffed toys and dolls, a corked bottle filled with a red liquid. 'This is the juice of the Fire Flower. A single drop will heal any wound no matter how grave.'

'Thank you sir,' she responded, looking at her gift with awe.

'And this,' he then passed her a small dagger with a pommel in the shape of a roaring lion, 'I hope you will never have to use.'

'I think I could be brave enough sir,' she said tentatively.

'True but battles are ugly affair,' he then patted her on the shoulder and reached back into his sack, this time pulling out a quiver of ivory with a large number of red feathered arrows in it, and the most beautiful bow Tywin had ever seen. It was intricately carved with patterns of vines and animals and the tips were ivory. 'Susan. Like your sister I hope that you will never have to use this in battle. Trust in it though and when the day comes it will not miss.'

'I hope I'll not have to use it sir. Thank you.'

'And this as well,' he said and gave to her a small horn, made of ivory and carved on the mouth piece in the shape of a budding flower and the bell in the shape of a roaring lion. 'With this horn, no matter how far away or how perilous your danger, help will always come to you.'

'I hope it will.'

Now he turned to Peter and pulled from the bag a bastard sword and a shield of silver with a red lion on it, similar to the sigil of House Reyne but somehow different. The sword itself, like the dagger, had a golden pommel in the shape of a lion.

'A mighty blade for a king,' he said and handed them to the boy. 'Soon the time will come when they must be used. Keep them close to hand and this blade will never fail you.'

'Thank you.'

'Now,' he said and smiled, 'I must be off. I have a hundred years worth of gifts to deliver. This will take me days. Long live Aslan!'

He then climbed back into his sleigh and was off in a cloud of snow.

'Told you he was real,' Luucy commented smugly.

Tywin looked at the small metal book he was given and unlocked it. Slowly he opened it and his breath stopped in his throat. The book held within it a portrait, a perfect portrait which almost looked like a slice of a moment taken from the real world kept forever in that metal book. The portrait was of a woman, noble and clever, funny, witty, impossibly intelligent and his only love. For the first time in so many years he looked upon the face of Joanna. He smiled. He just smiled and closed the book.

'Lord Tywin,' Lucy said suddenly, 'Father Christmas said that this would heal any wound,' she looked at the walking stick as well. 'Should we try it?'

'Alright,' he said and took the bottle she offered him and let a small drop of the sweet, wine like juice to fall into his mouth. A moment later a strange sensation filled him, one of strength and vigour which wrapped around his wounded ankle. The pain then vanished and he at once dropped the walking stick. He knew he wouldn't need it any more.

They went on through the woods until nightfall, not far from the river, and made camp in a tight group of trees. They also piled up the snow around the trees so their small camp fire wouldn't be seen by any of Jadis' spies. They slept under the branches of the trees and the fire helped to keep them warm. Tywin, as the day before, woke up first and checked the area around their camp for any enemies. A light shower of snow fell the night before and their tracks from the day before had been hidden. Good. When everyone else woke up they ate a quick breakfast of salted fish and then headed on towards the river. Most of their journey went by quietly. After the excitement of the day before they wanted to stay calm and focused on the way ahead.

The silence ended when Mister Beaver stopped them.

'Do you hear that?'

'Hear what?' asked Tywin, annoyed that they had stopped.

'I hear it,' said Susan. 'It sounds like cracking.'

Tywin strained his ears for a moment and then he heard it as well. It was a creaking sound with snaps and cracks. Oddly enough it seemed to come from directly ahead of them.

'The river!' Peter shouted and at that they all raced forwards past trees and through dep snow until they reached the river which was starting to melt. They were at level with the top of a frozen waterfall with the ice behind it cracked and melting.

'Oh no!' shouted Susan.

'I thought the river was frozen!' Tywin shouted at Mister Beaver. 'Care to explain this?'

'Of course,' Mrs Beaver realised and looked at her husband and then at Tywin. 'The Witches power is weakening. It's her power that's keeping the winter here!'

'Enough,' Peter said with authority. 'We need to cross now.'

'Can't you just make a dam?' Lucy asked the Beavers.

'I'm not that fast love.'

'Shut up,' Tywin told them and looked down to the base of the waterfall. 'There's a path down there and the ice below the falls looks intact. Let's go.'

In the distance a wolf howled and they looked at each other. They knew what it meant and they said nothing as they quickly scrambled down to the river below. If he was still wounded Tywin knew that he would never have been able to stay on the path. When they at last made it Tywin looked at the ice and, while it was still more or less intact, he knew it would soon shatter.

'We don't know which parts of the ice can hold us,' Susan said as calmly as possible but panic was written plainly on her face. 'Lucy, I'm sorry but you have to find a way across.'

'Alright,' she said nervously, it was clear that she was fearful but was summoning her courage.

Another howl, this one closer.

'They're on our trail,' Tywin said and drew his sword.

Lucy stepped onto the ice and it gave way at once so she drew her foot back quickly. She tried another part and this one held her weight. She advanced forwards and like this she found a path halfway across the river, the Beavers had already reached the far side, they were light enough to cross easily. The olders iblings followed the girl and Tywin came last, covering their rear. Another howl and then barking. Tywin looked up and saw wolves running across the top of the waterfall. The Beavers noticed them and ran back to the main group. Behind them came a group of wolves and the ones which had ran over came down in front of them. Surrounded on a melting river. The leading wolf, one of the ones who had crossed the waterfall, was Maugrim himself.

'Hello, hello,' he growled to them.

Peter drew his sword at last and held it with clumsy hands while Tywin stayed behind Peter, keeping an eye on both the wolves to the rear and on Peter. Maugrim chuckled and shook its head.

'Put that toy down boy. You might hurt yourself.'

'Run him through Your Grace,' Tywin told him.

'He's right!' Mister Beaver urged him on. 'He's the Witches lacky! Kill him!'

'I have an offer for you,' the wolf said and slowly prowled forwards. 'Leave now and your brother goes with you.'

'Peter, he might have a point,' Susan told her older brother.

'Silence,' Tywin snapped. 'It's obvious that he's lying. Queen Jadis wants us all dead! Peter, kill the wolf!'

'This is not your war, boy,' he prowled towards them, ready to pounce. 'WIll you just be the pawn of this old man?'

Before Susan could say anything to Peter Tywin stepped in.

'King Peter, if you do not kill this enemy I will not help you fight him. When he pounces I'll not help you to survive. Now choose!'

The look on Peter's face was one of conflict. The hardest kill was always the first. The choice was made for them when a shuddeirng crack filled the air and they looked up at the waterfall which was on the brink of splitting apart. Around them the ice was disintegrating and water was squirting through massive cracks in the wall of ice.

'Grab onto me!' Peter shouted and raised up his sword, bringing it down into the ice beneath them.

His sisters held onto Peter and Tywin realised what he was doing. Tywin did the same just as the waterfall collapsed and the water cascaded down onto them. The chunk of ice below Tywin was thrown under the water and for several, agonising seconds he was held beneath the waves with no air in his lungs. Just as he was about to let go of his sword he burst through the waves and with his three hand Tywin wiped the water from his eyes and quickly looked around him to see where the others were. They were a little ahead of him and all on a chunk of ice. For the next few minutes they went down the river until he saw the children hit the river bank. Tywin did the same about fifty yards down the river. The walk back up them was hard in his water logged clothes where he found the children sitting on a log, the girl trying to grench the water out of their hair.

'How did we survive that?' he asked them.

'We need to start a fire,' he told them. 'Or we'll freeze to death.'

'Oh I wouldn't worry about that,' Mrs Beaver laughed and pointed at a nearby tree.

For a moment Tywin was confiused until he saw that blossoms were brusting across the branches. The snow was also becoming damper and was melting. In fact the air felt warmer. He knew what it meant. Winter was over.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lion Lord

I do not own the rights to Game of Thrones of Chronicles of Narnia

Chapter Five

Aslan

It was incredible. In Westeros the end of winter was celebrated with feasts, parties and tourney's. Yet, in all his life, he had never seen winter to spring so fast. In hours the ground turned from white with snow to green grass and the trees broke into bright leaves and blossom. The air filled with the sound of birds singing and the sun warmed them, their clothes drying quickly as they walked. Tywin had left behind his cloak and the children had left their coats at the river, they were too heavy to wear on a hot day.

'Lord Tywin,' Peter said eventually.

'Yes Your Grace.'

'On the river when the wolves attacked us, you said that you wouldn't stop them if they attacked me. Did you mean that?'

Tywin knew how to respond.

'It's true Your Grace.'

'Why?'

'Because you need to learn the rules of the game of thrones.'

'The game of thrones?'

'It's the name for the politics, intrigues and warring which are used by those who are in power or hope to gain power.'

'And how were you teaching me those rules?'

'Kill or be killed Your Grace. If you don't accept that you will die. When the time comes you will have to kill if you want to save Edmund.'

Peter looked away from Tywin, looking straight ahead and thinking on his words.

Eventually they left the woods behind them and walked across a good plain and then, in the distance, Tywin could see an encampment. It was a large camp, large enough to hold thousands of soldiers so it had to be the main base for Aslan.

'Alright,' Tywin said and looked at the children. 'I don't suppose any of you have ever attended a royal court or met a member of royalty?'

They all shook their heads and looked a little sheepish.

'Alright. I don't have time to train you in proper court behaviour so just do as I say for now. When we walk into the camp everyone will be looking at you, we will be the centre of attention. Do not pay attention to them. If they bow you will nod your head to aknowledge them briefly but do not stop to talk or stare. When we meet Aslan himself I will introduce us and explain why we are there. After that you Peter will ask for his aid in rescuing Edmund.'

'Are you sure we can trust you for this?' asked Susan.

'You have to Your Grace. For appearances sake he three of you will walk in front of me, Beavers, you will walk with me. Do you all understand?'

When they confirmed that they did they set off towards the camp at a steady pace. Soon they were walking past outer tents and, inspite of his words, Tywin found it near impsossible to not look at the massive number of creatures around him. There were half goat and half man beings, others half man and horse, some were animals on their hind legs, others were animals like bulls, dogs, mice and leopards. There were dwarves, Which Tywin tried hard not to send spiteful looks. Only decades spent in Kings Landing kept his composure but there was one thing which was more suprising than the sights around him. The way the soldiers around them looked at the children and at Tywin with something he had never been seen with. It was hope.

He didn't think too much on that though. He was focused on the soldiers around him and how they could be used. The half goats seemed to be on par with men so would make decent infantry, their armour appeared to be of good quality as well, boiled leather over mail. The half horses would naturally be excellent cavalry, perhaps better than the Dothraki who, although born in the saddle, were not born with the body of a horse. The animals would be good for supporting both. The large, heavy beasts could support the infantry while the smaller faster animals like the cheetahs would support the cavalry. This was not the army he had built but it was _a_ army and with an army he could do so much.

As they advanced through the camp many of the soldiers followed them as they headed towards a large central tent with a massive lion banner on top of it. Looking at the children they seemed nervous but excited at this, being the centre of attention and the focus of so much was brilliant for a child to experience, as long as it didn't go to their heads. They reached the main tent where a tall, muscular half horse stood with folded arms waiting for them. The party stopped and Tywin stepped forwards, in front of the children. He stopped and srew his sword, holding the tip against the ground and placing his hands on the pommel.

'To who do I speak?' he asked.

'General Oreius,' he answered in a strong voice. 'I am second in command here.'

'Well met General. I am Lord Tywin Lannister, son of Tytos Lannister. You know me as the Lion Lord,' at his decleration there was a burst of excited chatter and whispers from the army. 'With me I have Peter Pevensie, Son of Adam, and Susan and Lucy Pevensi, Daughters of Eve. Your Grace,' he nodded at Peter who took a nervous breath and stepped forwards.

Young Peter stepped forwards and drew his shining sword, holding it high.

'We have come to see Aslan,' he said with some confidence.

There was another burst of whispers but this time they were whispers of respect and awe. A strange feeling filled the excited air and Tywin noticed the fabric on the tents entrance wave slightly. As it did so the gathers soldiers sank to their knees and bowed their heads. A moment later the tent opened and out of it walked a majestic beast. It was a lion, though far larger than any live lion could have been, with a main of shinign gold fur and a haze of light seemed to surround the leader who had gathered this army. The face of the great lion was stern but kind, authorotive but serense. Tywin didn't know why but something in his head told him to bow and, at the same time as the children, he bowed down, falling to his knee.

'Welcome Peter, Son of Adam,' he said with a great voice, 'welcome Susan and Lucy, daughters of Eve, Tywin, son of Tytos. To you to Beavers, I bid you welcome and thank you for all you have done. Yet, before me I see three of the four. Where is the last king?'

'Your Grace,' Tywin said and stood up. 'That is one of the reasons why we came here as soon as we did. King Edmund has been taken prisoner by Queen Jadis.'

'Taken prisoner?' he asked, surprised at this. 'How did this happen?'

'It is our fault,' said Peter, his voice growing guilty but speaking with more confidence as if the very presence of Aslan encouraged him. 'We have always been hard with him and when he came to Narnia before, the Witch did something to him to make him join her.'

Tywin would have phrased it differently but he liked the way Peter explained what was wrong.

'If he has joined her then he is now our enemy,' said Oreius.

'Peace my friend,' Aslan calmed him down before looking at the group before him. 'Do any of you know of how he was persuaded to help her?'

'If I had to guess sir,' said Mister Beaver, 'he probably ate the food of the Witch.'

'The food she produces is enough to sway even the strongest willed.'

'He's our brother,' Lucy pleaded. 'Please, help us save him.'

'We will save Edmund,' Aslan told her. 'For now you must rest. Your journey has been hard and you must be weary.'

'Your Grace,' Tywin said to Aslan. 'I wish to discuss any plans you have on how we are to conduct this war.'

'We shall discuss that later Lord Tywin. Enjoy some food and fresh clothes.'

'Very well Your Grace.'

He was shown to a tent which had been set aside for him in which he found a comfortable bed, a table with a map of Narnia on it and a few small chairs around it. Tywin placed the small portrait of his wife on the table. Relieved to finally have a place to relax he sat down on the chair breathed a sigh of relief. He had gotten the children to Aslan, he had met Aslan and now he was in a position where he could command an army. With Aslan and Oreius they could defeat the enemy. Smaller armies had triumphed over larger armies before. It wouldn't be easy but it was certainly possible.

'Excuse me,' Tywin looked over the the entrance to the tent and saw one of the half goat haf man creatures there.

'Who are you?' Tywin asked him.

'Astyax milord. Aslan asked me to serve as your squire.'

'It's good to meet you then,' Tywin responded.

'I have a few people with me who need to see you.'

'What about?'

'An armourer and a tailor milord. I also have reports from our scouts Aslan wanted you to see. Oh yes, and there's a cook here with some food.'

'Send them all in.'

Soon a tailor, who happened to be a woman, or more correctly a nymph she explained, came in and took his measurements before getting to work on making him three sets of clothes. She worked with inhuman speed, which made sense as she was not Human, and soon had the first outfit finished. The armourer, unfortunately, happened to be a Dwarf who muttered constantly as he commented on the difficulty of making armour for Humans. The food was a simple plate of cheese, grapes and biscuits which he enjoyed after days on salted beef.

'And three hundred Minotaurs were seen joining the wolf packs and headed north towards a large encampment,' Astyax told him, reading the scouts report.

'Queen Jadis must be gathering her forces,' Tywin commented as the Dwarf left the tent. 'Is there anything else?'

'No Lord Tywin.'

'I see. Go to our scouts and tell them to find out how large her army is.'

'Yes milord.'

'Lord Tywin,' the nymph said to him. 'I have finished your clothes.'

'Thank you. You may go now.'

She curtsied and left. Tywin was glad to finally change out of the clothes which had taken a lot of wear and tare since his journey began. Tywin chose to wear a silk yellow shirt with slashed sleeves and hose. He next put on a red jerkin and pulled on a new pair of strong boots before sitting down at his table and examining the map. On it was marked the positon of their camp and the large encampment their enemies were flocking to. If the Witch attacked there were only two ways to go, either follow the river north and attack them from the east or, more likely, attack from the Fords of Beruna. It seemed to mostly be open flat ground around there, easy to be surrounded on. However, there was an area of rocky ground on the east side of Beruna which could be defended. He made a mental note to ride there the next day and check it for himself.

'Milord,' his squire said and entered. 'Aslan has sent for you.'

'Where can I find him?' he asked and stood up, putting on his sword.

'On the hills east of the camp,' he answered. 'There is a horse out here waiting for you.'

'Excellent Astyax.'

Tywin left his tent to see a bright brown horse waiting for him but not with reins of a saddle.

'Greetings Lion Lord,' the horse said excitedly.

'Hello,' Tywin responded, unsure how to talk to a horse he was meant to ride. 'What is your name?'

'Luke good sir. All the horses got together after you turned up and we had a race to see who would be allowed to carry you into battle and I won!'

'That's good to know. Shouldn't you have a saddle?'

'Oh milord, us Narnian horses don't need saddles like those beasts you're used to. Just climb on and I'll keep you safe.'

 _I have a bad feeling about this,_ Tywin thought to himself but still climbed onto the back of the horse. To his surprise Luke was able to carry him perfectly at a brisk pace towards the large hill by the camp. From there he could see the whole camp and the army he would command. It looked strong enough for the task at hand. Soon he saw Aslan with Peter, now wearing proper clothes, who were talking about something intensly while looking at a castle in the distance. By them was a shining white horse with a long thin horn rising from its forehead.

'Your Graces,' he said and climbed off of Luke.

'Lord Tywin,' Aslan said to him and nodded. 'What do you make of our army?'

'It looks strong. If we strike fast I think we can win.'

'Here, here. We need this war won soon.'

'Indeed. Once Queen Jadis is removed from power we can get to establishing order.'

'And the freedom of the people of Narnia,' Aslan reminded him.

'Naturally.'

'Do you see that castle in the distance?' Aslan asked him.

He looked to the north east and saw a large castle on the coat glinting at him. Although it was far away Tywin could tell how incredible it was.

'It looks worthy of the mightiest ruler.'

'I'm glad you think so. That castle is Cair Paravel where four thrones have sat empty for far too long.'

'Sits at Cair Paravel in Throne,' Tywin said, remembering the prophecy.

'That's correct. Soon Peter and the others shall reign from there and you will serve as Hand and Warden of Cair Paravel.'

'It will be a fine capital,' he then turned to Peter. 'Your Grace, it will be perfect for you to rule from.'

'Thank you Lord Tywin,' he responded, his face conflicted but was clearly tempted by the thought of being a king.

'Now, Aslan I believe that we should try to find a battlefield. If we can fight Queen Jadis on ground of our choosing the odds of victory will be greater for us.'

 _Baroooooooooooooom_

The horn called out to all.

'Susan!' Peter shouted and ran for the horned horse while Tywin hurried to Luke.

'Follow the sound of the horn!' Tywin shouted as Peter and his mount galloped towards the noise, Aslan close behind.

Luke rode with impossible speed behind Peter, straight through the camp and two dozen others joined them in their mission to aid their queen. Tywin soon arrived at a spot by a nearby stream where he saw Susan and Lucy in a small tree with Maugrim and a pair of wolves trying to get at them. Tywin and Peter were on the ground at once with their swords drawn. A wolf leapt at Tywin who killed it was a quick stab through the neck while Tywin pinned down another wolf. He was about to advance when Aslan shouted at him to stop.

'Tywin, everyone, this is Peter's battle.'

Before him Tywin could see that it was a repeat of what happened on the river. Peter's sword was drawn and was pointing it at Maugrim as they circled each other.

'You may think you're a king, boy, but you're gonna die like a dog!'

The wolf jumped and the sceam of the girls filled the air. Tywin was gripped by fear for a moment as the wolf threw Peter to the ground but his fears vanished when he saw the young king push the dead beast off of him, the wolf in its belly. At that Aslan let go of the last wolf which sped away in a gray blur.

'After him,' Aslan ordered. 'He'll return to his Mistress and I think she'll have Edmund with her.'

'I'll go with them,' Tywin said at once.

'Good luck,' Aslan wished him as Tywin jumped back onto his horse and raced after the wolf with the other soldiers of Aslan's army.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lion Lord

I do not own the rights to A Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

 **Rest in Peace Carry Fisher Born October 21st 1956 Died December 27th 2016. Farewell our princess.**

Chapter Six

Reunited

'Lord Tywin,' Oreius said as they stayed low behind thick line of trees.

'I think I can see Edmund,' Tywin responded and put away the small telescope he had been given by one of the Centaurs, he had finally learned the names of most of the beings in Aslan's army as they went after the Wolf.

They had tracked the beast to the enemy camp and now he knew where the young king was. The wolf itself they had killed just before it could enter the camp.

'Where?'

'He's tied up to a tree. I don't know where Queen Jadis is.'

'She's not our priority,' the Centaur reminded him.

'I know that. There's only a light guard. If we strike quickly we can get him.'

'Let's do it then,' Oreius said and put on his helmet.

'Agreed,' Tywin responded, whishing he had brought some sort of armour with him.

He climbed onto Luke and looked at his small force. They would not win a long fight but for a quick strike to grab Edmund they were perfect.

'Archers,' Tywin ordered and half a dozen Centaurs with bows advanced and quickly shot off many arrows, felling the guards around the camps perimiter. 'ATTACK!'

At that he commanded Luke forwards and with the others about him they stormed into the camp, Tywin swung down his sword and severed the head of a cyclops which tried to stand in his path. A leopard jumped onto a hag and killed it while Oreius reached the young king first. Tywin climbed off his horse quickly and stepped up the Edmund. The boy had been beaten, a lip slpit and he seemed like he hadn't eaten in a good long while. He was bound to the tree with rough ropes and his mouth was gagged. Tywin pulled out the gag and started cutting the ropes as quickly as he could.

'Lord Tywin!' Edmund shouted, impossibly releived. 'I'm so sorry. The Witch, she tricked me! I'm so sorry!'

'Calm down Your Grace,' he told him. 'We're taking you with us.'

'Where?'

'To Aslan and your siblings.'

'Are they alright?'

'Perfectly fine. They're just worried about you.'

He finished on the ropes and helped the boy onto his shaky feet.

'Luke,' he said to the horse, 'can you carry two?'

'Of course,' he answered excitedly, pracitcally jumping at the thought.

'Good.'

Tywin quickly helped Edmund onto the eager horse when he turned to see Oreius laughing as he and a pair of Satyrs tied a Dwarf to the tree Edmund was bound to.

'Stop wasting time!' Tywin shouted and marched over to the group of Narnians, drew his sword and ran the Dwarf through.

'Let's go then,' the leading Centaur said and, at that, they were off back to camp.

...

The next morning Tywin stood sat by a campfire and watched as Aslan talked with Edmund. No one knew what words passed between them but Tywin assumed they must have been ones of reassurance and comfort.

'Edmund!' a voice behind Tywin shouted and he looked over his shoulder to see Susan and Lucy emerge from their tent.

Knowing that the children would want to be alone with each other for a while Tywin went off to pick up two important items. About half an hour alter he returned to see the four children eating their breakfast and Edmund had clearly enjoyed a wash and a new set of clothes. For a few tense seconds they talked and Tywin listened.

'We have to stay,' said Lucy. 'All of us.'

'I've seen what the Witch can do. I helped her do it. We can't let these people suffer her rule any more.'

'I,' Peter said slowly. 'I don't want to do this. I don't want to see us dragged into a war. But we have to do what is right. The Witch has ruled Narnia for too long. Are we agreed.'

'To be Kings and Queens,' said Susan. 'I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago. Now we're in one. I'm in.'

They all nodded their confirmation and that was all Tywin needed. With a smile, and his arms behind his back, he aproached them.

'Your Graces,' he said to them.

'Lord Tywin,' they said and stood up.

'So you're ready?' he asked them and they nodded.

'Excellent,' before he could continue Peter interrupted him.

'Lord Tywin, we will take the thrones but we might need some help,' he said and smiled. 'How do we make you our Hand?'

'Simple,' he answered and, with one hand, he removed the pin from his shirt and handed it to Peter. 'You hand me this and say, "Lord Tywin of House Lannister, I name you Hand of the King", or in this case, Kings and Queens.'

'In that case,' Peter said and held the badge out to Tywin, 'Lord Tywin of House Lannister, we name you Hand of the Kings and Queens, and Warden of Cair Paravel.'

Tywin grinned, glad that the boy had remembered the extra title unique to Narnia.

'Now the formalities are out of the way, my kings, I have something for you,' he pulled the two wooden swords from out behind his back.

'What are these for?' asked Edmund.

'Practice. I'm not letting you two go into battle without training just to get yourselves killed. Come on.'

'Practice sounds like a good idea,' Susan said and picked up her bow, walking away with her sister.

Tywin led the boys to the camps training ground which had been cleared for them, a crowd had gathered around to give advice and, of course, to provide "encouragement". The official hand of the Kings and Queens took off his jerkin and picked up a wooden sword of his own.

'Now then, Your Graces, show me what you're worth.'

Five hours later the slightly tired Edmund and Peter were sparring excellently against Tywin. Even his eldest hadn't learned how to use a sword so fast. A few years of practice and they would be unstopable in combat. Edmund lunged at him and Tywin spun around, blocking the sword in the process before jabbing at his in the arm pit.

'And now, Your Grace, you are dead.'

'Damn,' he said and wiped the sweat off his brow.

'For a first attempt you are doing very well. Keep practicing with each other while I go and make sure our armour is being prepared properly.

Tywin put his jerkin back on and left the training ground, looking over his shoulder to see that the boys were still training and not fooling around. He left and walked towards the armourer to see that both his and Peters armour was finished. Edmund's would be finished the next morning. He looked at his own armour, which stood on a stand, and was impressed. He still prefered his old armour but that was back in Westeros. This new one was made up of a full suit of steal plates with a visored armet helmet and a crison cloak hanging from the shoulders.

'Fine work,' he said to the Dwarf.

'Thank you milord. And what of King Peters?'

Peter's armour looked very similar to Tywin but smaller to fit his stature and built into the helmet was a gilded crown, most likely made of iron.

'Most impressive. I am sure he will like it. What of Edmund's?'

'Much the same milord but with a smaller crown, him not being High King afterall.'

'I agree. Make sure you finish as soon as possible.'

'I will milord. Don't you worry yourself there. This will be done in time to kill the Witch.'

...

That afternoon, after lunch, Tywin made his way through the camp and entered Aslan's tent for a confrence that evening. When he entered he was surprised at how sparse it was with no furniture or decoration. Aslan seemed to be above such petty things. Aslan himself stood waiting for him.

'Lord Tywin.'

'I am early Your Grace?'

'No. I wanted to speak with you in private.'

'About what?'

'About the one thing which we all have. Destiny.'

'Destiny?' Tywin asked sceptically.

'Not just destiny. The battle.'

'The battle against the Witch?'

'Yes and no. I mean to only true battle. Across every world, across every realm, every plain of existance, since the first star burned brightly and until the day the final star dies. I mean the only battle which matters. The two sides have taken different names and different faces but it's always the same sides. Belgarion and Torak, Ellesar and Sauron, always the light and the dark locked in eternal battle. Until the day comes when the two forces clash no one is on one side. When the day comes they choose their side and all their sins are left behind to either shine in the light or drown in the dark but all must choose a side. You have allied yourself to the light at last.'

'Your Grace, I do not claim to be a perfect man but if you knew anything of my past you would never have said any of that to me.'

Aslan looked at Tywin curiously for a few moments.

'Lord Twyin, if you had not died you would have had to choose a side in the disastor about to come to your own world.'

'What?' Tywin asked, fear rushing through him.

'I should add another name to that list. Belgarion and Torak, Ellesar and Sauron, Aegon and Night King. You must have faith in your heirs to lead your people to victory. As for you, I say this, "A coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws." No one is beyond redemption Tywin. What you have done is terrible but you had to do it. Here you may start again at the will of those you serve.'

Each word was filled with such power, such importance, that it was impossible to not be humbled by them. That was Aslan. While Tywin had always held power, Aslan was power.

Peter and Edmund, followed by Oreius, entered the tent and then they began to discuss the plan for the upcoming battle until night fell and then they all went to sleep. Yet, no matter how hard Tywin tried, every time his eyes closed he could see the same thing. Hordes of skeletons marching under a dragon with blue eyes. Just before he finally fell into an uneasy sleep it changed to show three figures. One was a warrior with a bastard sword in had and a carved pommel, the other a woman with silver hair and the third couldn't be seen. It faded in and out of existance as if that part of the future had not yet been decided.

...

The next morning Tywin sat eating an apple and watching the two young kings practice with their wooden swords.

'Tighten up Edmund!' Tywin yelled over. 'Peter, you're swinging too hard. If you miss him you won't be able to get your arm back up in time.'

The two followed his intructions and continued their mock combat. However, all focus was taken away from that when Mister Beaver charged into Tywin.

'What is it?' he demanded.

'The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan,' he said loudly and the young kings turned to look at him, worry etched onto their faces. 'She's on her way here.'

'I see,' Tywin said as the boys hurried over. 'Beaver, go and tell the Queens what's happening. They should be on the archery range,' he turned to the boys. 'Smarten yourselves up. I'll go and speak with Aslan.'

Soon he walked into Aslan's tent where he saw the mighty lion pacing around the inside, clearly concerned.

'Your Grace,' Tywin said and bowed, 'I have been told that Queen Jadis is coming here.'

'That is correct Lord Tywin.'

'Then we have our chance Your Grace. Ten good archers and we can end this war right here.'

'We are not assasins!' Aslan said with enough force to force the mightiest to cower. 'I have already promised her safe passage to this camp and I will not break that promise nor will I dirty the honour of the Kings and Queens.'

'We both know that I do not care about honour, I care about survival.'

'You will not disobey my orders, Lord Tywin.'

He knew he was beaten. Tywin had to back down.

'Very well,' Tywin responded and summoned the spirirt to make one last retort. 'In that case when the battle comes I will know who to look to when we count our dead.'

Tywin left with those words and stepped back out into the camp where he saw the four children gathered together, all looking worried as the sounds of jeering and cursing filled the air. He decided to join the four young monarchs, in his official duty as Hand. The sounds of cursing became louder and louder until, at last, the crowds parted to present the Witches party advancing towards Aslan's tent. For the first time Tywin was able to see his new enemy face to face. Queen Jadis was not what he expected. She had been called a "Witch" which made Tywin think of the childrens stories where Witches were insane old women hiding in the woods. She, however, seemed to be ageless and her face was posesed of a strange beauty both attractive and frightening. She was being carried on a throne held by four Cyclopses and being escorted by half a dozen Minotaurs. The Cyclopses stopped, lowered the throne to the ground and Queen Jadis stood up.

'And so the Pretender Queen comes forth,' Tywin said loudly to ruin the sense of regality she had come there with and it seemed to work, the soldiers around him laughed at what he said.

'Tywin Lannister I assume. From what Edmund told me I didn't think you would be one for such lowly japes.'

'I only use "lowly japes" when I address someone who deserves no more.'

One of the Minotaur's, a massive beast covered in thick black fur and carrying an axe taller than Tywin, growled and stepped forwards but, with a single gesture of her hand, Queen Jadis stopped him.

'I am not here to share isults with the likes of you. Aslan, are you even aware that there is a traitor in your midst?'

At her words there were gasps of realisation amongst the soldiers and Tywin thought he knew what they meant. Edmund.

'King Edmunds offence was not against you,' Tywin told her, but Tywin could hear the concern in his voice.

'It matters not Aslan, or have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built.'

'Don't you dare recite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. Have _you_ forgotten that I was there when they were written?'

'In that case you know what I mean. His blood is the blood of a traitor and is prey for me. I will have my kill.'

'Is that why you dare call yourself a queen?' Mister Beaver snapped at her. 'Because you're the Emperor Across the Sea's glorified Hangman?'

'I see traitors here,' Tywin added. 'Those who stand with you are traitors to the true leaders of Narnia.'

'If you want Edmund you will have to get through us!' Peter shouted and drew his sword, as did many other soldiers.

The Witch only laughed.

'Do you think mere force will deny me my right, little king?'

'You will not disrespect King Peter again,' Tywin warned her, glad to finally be the Hand to someone worth a damn. 'Now leave this place or we will remove you by "mere force".'

'Don't speak of matters you understand not. His blood is my right,' she said this as she took a few steps towards Aslan. 'Has Aslan forgotten that if I do not have blood all of Nania shall be overturned in fire and water. That boy will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me.'

Suddenly Tywin felt very small. There was a time when such things would have made him shake his head at the fool who said it but now he knew how little hope he had against the powers which made the world work.

'Enough,' Aslan finally said with such gravity that all eyes were forced to look at him. 'Witch, I will speak with you alone.'

She slowly walked towards Aslans tent and then followed the Lion into it. The four young rulers crowded around Tywin.

'You're meant to advise us Lord Tywin,' Peter said to him. 'We need you advice.'

'What are we going to do?' Lucy pleaded with him.

'I have a few ideas,' he answered. 'There can't be an execution with no executioner. Queen Susan, Father Christmas said that your bow will never miss. If she comes out of that tent and has not agreed to let your brother go, shoot her.'

'Alright,' she agreed, but didn't seem happy about it.

'Any other ideas milord?' Edmund asked him.

'My Lord.'

'What?'

'Commoners say "milord". We say "My Lord".'

'Sorry.'

'Well done. I do have one other idea. If hse still wants you dead Your Grace, I suggest you try a trial by combat.'

'A what?'

'It's a practice in Westeros. Someone accused of a crime can request a trial by combat to decide their guilt or innocence. The accused or their champion fight the accuser or their champion. The Gods favour whomever wins.'

'I see,' he responded, nervous at the thought. 'Has this ever worked?'

'My son has used it twice. The second time it didn't end well. I remember it took hours for the servants to clean the mess up.'

'Tywin,' Susan snapped and gestured at Lucy who was turning green.

'My apologies.'

'Who would be my champion?' Edmund quietly asked.

'Me,' said Peter.

'You're too important Your Grace. I will speak with Oreius.'

It was easy for Oreius to agree to be the champion for Edmund. He was a respected warrior and would give his all for his king. And so a few hours passed by, everyone waiting with trepidation as Oreius sharpened his swords and Susan inspected her arrows. Eventually though the tent opened and Queen Jadis walked towards her party, completely silent and not even looking at the Humans. Aslan exited soon after and all eyes were on him, the air so tense that the slightest thing could snap it with the force of an avelanche.

'She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood.'

The cheers came up at once and Tywin sighed, so relieved at what he had just heard.

'How do I know your promise will be kept?' the Witch asked him cockily, only to be frightened back into her throne by Aslan's roar.

And so she left, all around mocking her as she left and the four children crowded around each other, hugging and smiling. Tywin even noticed a few of the men pass coins to each other.

'Lord Tywin,' Aslan said to him. 'I hope you know that cats have good hearing.'

'You heard?'

'Yes. I did not disagree with your idea over trial by combat but trying to turn your Queen into an assasin? In all honesty though I am more disapointed than surprised.'

'I keep saying that to my youngest.'

'If you disobey me again I will have you banished from Narnia.'

'I understand. Now, what promise did you make her?'

'Private. I fear that soon the children will depend on you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just trust me. Now go and join the celebrations. The Witches army will be in position to attack tommorow.'

Again as he slept Tywin dreamed of dragons, Others and monsters. He saw a city consumed in green flame and a battle fought around a hill of corpses. Again he saw that figure who could not be made out.

'Milord!'

He woke up and, ignoring the pain is his skull to see Astyax above him, shaking him awake.

'What is going on?' he shouted.

'Milord, Aslan is dead.'


	7. Chapter 7

The Lion Lord

I do not own the rights to Narnia or a Game of Thrones/Song of Ice and Fire

Chapter Seven

The Battle of Beruna

The steel plates covering his body fitted him well. His armour, strongly made and tough, would serve him well in the battle to come. He walked through the stunned camp, the soldiers sitting around and talking of how they were doomed without Aslan. He then saw a group of officers standing around so he walked straight over to them.

'You,' he said and they jumped. 'I want all of you to prepare your troops for battle. If any of them say the situation is hopeless flog them until they change their minds.'

They looked at each other with surprise before hurrying off to carry out his orders and Tywin headed towards the centre of the camp where he saw the two kings and Oreius talking.

'Where are your sisters?' he asked Peter.

'At the Stone Table. They didn't want to leave Aslan.''

'I see. General, what news do we have of the Witches army?'

'They're aproaching the Ford of Beruna.'

'In that case we have to march at once. Your Graces, you'd best get ready.'

'We can't win without Aslan,' Peter despaired.

'We will,' he told him. 'our plan is good and our soldiers believe in us.'

'I will follow you,' Edmund said to his brother.

'We all will,' Oreius added.

'Now, one last time,' Tywin said and looked at the nearby table with the map of the battlefield on it. On the west side was a wide plain and in the centre was a gentle but tall hill and behind it were a large number of rocky outcrops. 'Edmund, you will command the archers, the resrves and the "air force". Peter, you take the centre. Oreius on the left, I have the right.'

'The Fauns and the Satyr's are under my command,' Peter recited his part. 'We will take the brunt of the enemies attack and slowly pull back.'

'If the centre is close to breaking I'll send in reinforcements,' said Edmund.

'I will order the centre to retreat,' Peter again said. 'We'll lure them into the rocks where the rest of the reserves will be waiting. In the rocks their numbers will be against them and they'll be bogged down.'

'That's when we strike,' said Oreius. 'My flank and your flank, Lord Tywin, will hide behind the hill until the Witches forces are lured in and then we'll fall upon the enemy and crush them.'

'Good. My main worry is that the army will retreat to quickly. If the Witch sends her forces in waves that could happen.'

'We won't retreat until all her forces are commited,' Peter told him. 'Just make sure you don't wait too long.'

'Don't worry, I won't. Good luck everyone.'

And so, just before midday, the group of soldiers stood together in their formations. The four leaders of the army were together in front of it, waiting for the enemy to come. The soldiers were in formation, the centre standing in a shield wall, near unbreakable.

'And if we break?' Peter asked Tywin.

'We retreat to Cair Paravel. In a siege we can outlast them.'

'The Witch won't let us reach Cair Paravel.'

'We'll just have to try then.'

In the distance a horn blasted through the air and they all looked ahead to see, at the edge of the plain, march a solid line of those who had joined the Witch. It was a massive force, fifteen thousand strong against their own five thousand. He could pick out some, Minotairs and a trio of giants. At their centre was the Witch herself on a chariot pulled by white bears.

'To your places,' Tywin said to them. 'I'll deliver our terms.'

So, with a dozen Centaur's as guards, he rode across the plain towards the Witch who, on her chariot, rode towards him with the same guards she went to Aslan's camp with. Between both armies they met. As the Witch came close Tywin could feel Luke tense with fear so he patted him on the shoulder.

'Calm down,' he whispered.

'I'm sorry milord.'

'Have you come to surrender?' the Witch asked Tywin.

'Never. On behalf of His Grace, Peter of House Pevensie, First of his name, High King of Narnia and Emperor of the Lone Islands, I order you to surrender yourself and order your army to disband. If you come before His Grace with humility and bend the knee you will be allowed to leave Narnia with your life but you must never return or ever again threaten Narnia.'

'You really think you can win?' she asked mockingly.

'I've seen stranger things.'

'As I killed Aslan I will kill you.'

'I'd like to see you try.'

Tywin then rode away and raced back to his army where he told Peter of the Witches response.

'I thought so. To your troops.'

'Good luck Your Grace.'

And so Tywin rode over to his position in the battle line but on the top of the hill so he could see the situation. The forces under his command numbered one thousand men, the same for Oreius, Peter had two thousand five hundred and Edmund had a hundred archers and four hundred reserves, as well as the air force. His own men were mostly Centaurs with a large number of fast and strong animals including a Rhino which had allowed half a dozen mice on his back. Hidden behind the hill the Witches forces would never know what was coming at them. As he expected the Witches forces charged, first in one massive wave containing a third of their forces. They were coming as fast as they could, racing across the wide grassy plain as a screach filled the air. Tywin looked up to see the hundred or so gryphon's rise into the air and soar over the enemy ranks, each one dropping the massive boulders down onto the enemy killing many of them. So far all was going according to plan. That was when everything started going wrong. As the enemy charged a single collumn of them on their left flank broke off and charged towards Tywin. No, not towards Tywin. He instantly realised what the Witches plan was. The main line of battle was not very wide so it would seem easy to outflank. They would soon crash into his forces. He looked at his troops, on the reverse slope and, according to Oreius, Centaurs fought best on the attack. He couldn't stay there doing nothing. He rode down to his wings officers and told them what was happening.

'What should we do?' asked Alio, a graying Centaur.

'Send a rider to King Peter. Tell him we have to engage the enemy on this flank but Oreius is to keep to the original plan. Everyone else, prepare to charge.'

After a few "yes milord's" from his officers to troops got into position, Tywin himself took position at the front. He wasn't the worlds finest warrior but he still remembered the lessons of his youth. Once learned you never forgot them. He looked at the soldiers and held up his sword.

'For Aslan!' he declared to his soldiers cheers. 'For Narnia!' He then thought of words which, at any other time, would not fit but now they were perfect. 'The Lion still has claws!' the cheer was louder than ever before. 'The Lion still has claws! Charge!'

He shut his visor, Luke spun around and, as one, his flank charged straight over the hill and onto the mass of the Witches soldiers. Tywin swung his sword and beheaded a Boggle with a single swing. All manner of of the enemy creatures were thrown back down the hill and Tywin was at the head of the charge with soldiers following him out of layalty instead of fear for the first time in his life. Luke crushed an Ankle-Bighter and Tywin stabbed a Minotaur straight through the eye. A Minotaur swung at him but Luke reared up, its axe missing them both by inches. The brave horse kicked the beast in the snout and the Minotaur staggered back only to be impailed on a Centaur's lance. That was when he saw that the collumn they attacked was in retreat and his troops were jeering at them, waiting for Tywin's orders.

He needed to make a snap decision. The main bulk of the Witch's first wave was slowly driving back Peter in the centre, according to plan. The Witch was now leading the second wave in a massed attack. Edmund's archers were pouring seven hells into the enemy ranks and Oreius must have still been behind the hill. About a thousand of the Witches soldiers were charging up the hill towards Tywin, they would hit in about thrity seconds.

'Prepare another charge!' Tywin ordered and his troops, filled with courage and confidence from their first attack, formed up behind their leader. 'Ready? Charge.'

Luke galloped forwards and, his troops behind him, Tywin couldn't help but grin under his helmet. So this is what it felt like to be a hero? He crashed into the enemy, his sword cleaving apart anyone in his path. The rhino threw a Minotaur into the air, tigers and leopards slashed and bit at their enemy while the Centuars cut apart all in their path. Tywin looked over to Peter to see that he had ordered the retreat and the Witches army was falling for the trick. The battle could still go either way but perhaps, by a miracle, they would win.

'Cut your way through!' he shouted to all who could hear and Luke carried him into the enemy hoard.

He parried a blow, kicked an enemy, stabbed another and all about him was a choas of killing. He looked about him and saw that he had led his troops into the heart of the battle but they had become dispersed over the course of their attack. He was amongst the rocks now and the fighting was chaotic. No order or discipline, just a mess of warriors fighting for their lives, cutting down their enemies before being killed themselves. A roar filled the air as a giant was filled with arrows and fell dead, crushing a dozen soldiers. A horn blast as Oreius led his charge, crashing into the enemies flank but they were expecting it. He rode up onto an area of higher ground and looked about him, looking for the one thing which would win them the battle. He saw Peter fighting on foot not far away, Edmund was close by, and they were holding their own. A Minotaur killed a Faun and a Boggle kicked a dog into the dirt. Dozens of soldiers stood as stone sentinels around the battlefield. A pair of Gryphons dived out of the sky towards a tall woman. There! The Witch.

'If we cut off the head the body will die!' he shouted to Luke so he could be heard over the din.

'I see what you mean,' Luke said back and then, faster than any other horse could have galloped, they charged towards the Witch, knocking down everything in their path.

Tywin held up his sword as they charged at the Witch who effortlessly killed the two flying beasts which had attacked her. Tywin raised his sword and the Witch turned to face him, stabbing forward with her wand. Under him Luke flashed and his skin hardened, his hair and tail locked forever in place, still moving forward by momentum alone. The statue of Luke crashed into the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces and Tywin rolled across the ground, crashing into a cliff wall so hard all the air was blasted out of his lungs. He needed air so he threw off his helmet, pulled down his mail hood and threw away the arming cap. The Witch was coming, advancing on him with eyes full of revenge. This was it. He stood up, gripped his sword in both hands and readied himself.

'Bend the knee!' Tywin shouted.

'Never,' she said and grinned, eager for the kill.

She swung her sword at him and Tywin parried it in time to dodge a blow from her wand. She thrust her sword at his face and he only dodged it just in time. Tywin swung at her three times, she parried the first two blows and dodged the last one before she slashed at him, he sword scratching his breast plate and leaving a cruel mark where the blade had passed. He stabbed at he again, scratching her on her arm. Even Witches bleed. He then swung his armoured fist into the side of her face and she staggered back, an ugly wound forming where he had hit her. More than that she had dropped her sword and was only just holding onto her wand. This was his only chance. Twyin grabbed her by the shoulder and raised up his sword, ready to strike the blow which would end the battle. For a moment he thought if this is what Robert felt like before he killed Rheagar on the Trident. Then the Witch moved impossibly quickly and he felt a cold pain in his armpit. Everything went cold.


	8. Chapter 8

The Lion Lord

I do not own the rights to Narnia, Game of Thrones or a Song of Ice and Fire

Chapter Eight

Window to the Past

The shock of pain flashed up his arm as his shield held back the axe blow of a Boggle. He slammed the rim of the shield into the beasts face and then stabbed at it, killing his enemy. A flash in the corner of his eye snared his attention and he turned to see the Witch standing there in front of a statue. The statue was of a man. Tywin. He'd been turned to stone. Some soldiers who has seen it were already running and he realised just how many of his men were being killed. A black furred Minotaur swung its massive sword directly at his head but Peter dodged it at the last second and thrust his sword up through the beasts armpit killing it. It was a fool for thinking a Son of Adam could so easily be slain.

'Edmund!' he shouted at his brother. 'Get the girls home! I'll buy you time!'

'But Peter!'

'Do as you're told!'

Peter turned back to the fight, hoping Edmund would follow his instructions for once. The High King blocked a blow from a pig headed brute and then easily wounded it, hurling it to the ground. The monster was too arrogent, thinking it could win the war in one fell swoop. Peter looked down at it and raised his sword before bringing it down to kill it before it could harm anyone else. The almost blinding flash of blue light blasted across the battlefield, silencing everyone as they looked towards the source of the flash. Peter couldn't believe it. Just over twenty yards away Edmund had shattered the Witches wand, sending shards of it in all directions. Before anyone could react the Witch stabbed Edmund through a tiny gap in his armour with the shattered remains of her wand. Stunned, no, horrified, Peter watched his brother limply fall to the ground and roll across the ground like a rag doll. There was only one thing left to do. He charged. Throwin all caution to the winds he charged, letting out a furious roar as he slammed his shield into anyone before him who blocked his way and, with all his vengance, he attacked the Witch who parried every blow with her sword. The two blades flashed in the air as blows were traded and each tried to win an advantage over the other in the furious fight which both believed would decide the battle.

The roar went across the battlefield like a wave of pure might and unstopable fury which made all the soldiers stop their fighting as they looked to the source of the sound. All looked to the top of the hill where they saw them. An army of hundreds of warriors standing together and readying themselves for the fight. He saw his sisters, ready for what was about to happen but his eyes went towards the centre of the army. He stood there, tall and proud, his mane shining gold and his eyes fixed on the Witch. Aslan lived. Peter didn't care how but he knew, deep in his heart, he knew the battle was about to be won. He just had to live to see it won. He attacked the Witch as Aslan and the reinforcements charged. The King of Summer and the Witch of Winter locked in battle. She swung a blow so hard that his sword was thrown from his hand and then, with a mighty kick, she knocked Peter himself to the ground. He knew what was about to happen. The Witch raised her sword, hatred plastered onto her face and prepared to stab down when, at the sound of a roar, she looked up in terror as Aslan pounced onto her. Peter climbed up and watched on as Aslan slew the Witch and his soldiers raced past, killing any who opposed them. Slowly Aslan turned away from the Witches corpse and faced Peter.

'It is finished,' he said solemly.

Peter rushed to his sisters and embraced them the second he heard them.

'Where's Edmund?' Susan suddenly asked and Peter led them over to where their brother lay, panting in pain and gripping at his wound.

Lucy knew what to do and at once pulled out her bottle and let the smallest drop fall into her brothers mouth. For a moment they looked on, fearful of what would soon happen. When he coughed and opened his eyes they all smiled and embraced together as a family.

'Just do as you're told,' Peter laughed at his brother who laughed at those words.

So, for the next hour, Aslan walked around the battlefield turning all those who had been transformed to stone back into flesh and blood. Those who had been broken after being turned to stone, sadly nothing could be done for them. While he did that, Lucy and the other healers hurried about the battlefield treating the wounded. When the four and Aslan came to stand by the last statue, Tywin, they all waited for him to be turned back.

'Aslan,' Susan said to him. 'Why haven't you turned him back yet.'

'Because Tywin is a man shaped by his world. You grew up in peace and only recently have you tasted war. Tywin lived a life of war and this has shaped him. His soul has been darkened by it and some may say that he sould stay a statue for ever.'

'But he's a good man,' said Lucy. 'He's done so much for us. Please turn him back.'

'I will let you decide. I will show you Tywin in his old world and then let you decide.'

'Do it,' said Peter. 'If he is truly as dark as you say, I want proof.'

'Very well.'

Around them the battlefield vanished and all blurred until their surroundings cleared. Aslan was with them but they were in an unfamiliar place. It was some sort of great hall packed with people on long benches. They were all frozen in place, stopped in perpetual merriment like statues but they were so clearly flesh and blood. Peter looked up to the high table in the hall to see many people up there but in the centre was an extremely old man who seemed to be the incarnation of disgust.

'Where are we?' asked Susan.

'The Twins, a castle in Westeros. You are about to witness the ending of the wedding between Lord Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey.'

'What does this have to do with Tywin?' asked Susan.

'Do you see that young man?' Aslan asked and gestured towards a black haired man only a few years older than Peter. 'His name is King Robb Stark. At the moment he wages a war upon King Joffrey.'

'Tywin's grandson,' Peter remembered.

'Correct. Robb's uncle is Lord Edmure. The woman next to him is his wife Talisa, they're expecting their first child.'

Peter studied them as they sat there frozen in a moment, husband and wife with adoration in their eyes.

'The older woman,' Aslan continued, 'is Robb's mother, Lady Catelyn.'

'And the man with her,' asked Peter.

'Lord Roose Bolton,' Aslan said with some distaste. 'He is one of Robb's generals. The old man on the high table is Lord Walder Frey, the father of the bride.'

'Aslan,' said Susan, 'I just can't see how watching a wedding of Lord Tywin's enemy is going to help us decide his fate.'

'It will,' he told her. 'Now begin.'

Suddenly all of the people were in motion. Servants went around the room carrying trays of food and drink, the men at the tables laughed and talked while musicians on stands up above played their intruments. Altogether it was a merry sight. Peter watched Lady Catelyn who seemed worried as her eyes looked to the heavy doors of the hall closing with a harrowing thud. Just then the musicians changed their song to one which sounded mournful, worty of a funeral.

'I think I heard Tywin humming that once,' said Edmund.

'Who would play this at a wedding?' asked Susan as Lucy drifted away from her sister, looking around the room.

'Your Grace,' the disgusting voice of Lord Frey cut through the room, silencing the music and everyone else in there. Robb Stark stepped forwards towards the old man, waiting to hear his words. 'I feel I've been remis in my duties,' Lucy was standing next to Catelyn as he was saying this. 'I have given you meat and wine and music but I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve.'

'Something's wrong,' said Peter.

'I agree,' said Susan. 'Lucy, come here.'

'My king has married and I owe my new queen a wedding gift.'

'Susan!' Lucy shouted and all looked to what Lucy was pointing at. Lady Catelyn had pulled up Bolton's sleeve to reveal he was wearing mail under his clothes.

'COME HERE!' Susan shouted and Lucy hurried over to her sister.

Catelyn stood up and slapped Bolton.

'Robb!'

Suddenly there were screams as the ghosts of the past and the Pevensies spun around to see Queen Talisa being stabbed in the belly by one of Frey's men.

'Good God!' Peter yelled.

Crossbow bolts filled the air and as Stark's men stood up they were cut down by Frey's men. Chaos was everywhere as men dived for cover under tables only to be pulled up by others and killed while others were thrown to the floor by the impact of bolts. Robb himself fell in front of Peter who looked up at Frey who was smiling as he watched, drinking wine from his goblet like a boy watching a football match. Catelyn fell as Frey watched on and Peter decided there that he had never felt so much hatred for a man before. As the last of Stark's men fell dead Peter watched helpless as he saw Robb crawl across the floor to his young wife. He looked at his siblings, Susan watching with horror, Edmund was shock and Lucy burying her face in her sisters dress.

'The King in the North arises,' Frey taunted Robb as he pressed his hand onto his wifes wound.

Suddenly there was movement and he watched Catelyn charge at a woman under the high table and drag her out, holding a steak knife to her throat.

'Lord Walder, enough!' her voice full of venom and blood. 'Let it end! Please. He is my son. My first son. Let him go and I swear we shall forget this. I swear it by the old gods and the new, we will take no vengance.'

'You swore me one oath right here in my castle,' Frey bit back, all sarcasm and false niceities gone from his voice, replaced by hate. 'You swore by all the gods that your son would marry my daughter!'

'Take me for a hostage!' she pleaded, desperation writted painfully on her face but Peter knew it was useless.

'What sort of monster could do this?' growled Susan.

'Let Robb go,' Catelyn continued and faced her son. 'Robb, get up. Get up and walk out! Please!'

'We've seen enough, Aslan!' Edmund shouted at the lion who silently stood there.

'Not yet,' he told them.

'Why would I let him do that?' Frey asked smugly.

'On my honour as a Tully, on my honour as a Stark, let him go or I will cut your wife's throat.'

Peter looked at the frightened woman and felt pity for her. She didn't want any part in this ordeal, that much was clear.

'I'll find another,' he simply responded, not caring at all.

'Mother,' the word was weak but it was enough to get the attention of all. Robb stood up tall, all hope gone from his face.

Suddenly Bolton appeared with a knife, grabbed Robb by the shoulder and growled into his face,

'The Lannister's send their regards.'

The knife cut deep into Robb who fell to the floor, the last of his life bleeding out and spilling across the floor.

'Grey Wind,' he muttered before his eyes closed.

The scream of anguish Catelynn let loose as she cut Lady Frey's throat was more painful than any wound Peter had ever recieved in his life. As the woman fell dead before her Catelynn stood lifeless for several painful seconds until her throat was torn open and she fell dead. The images froze again and the Pevensies turned to Aslan.

'Tywin did this?' Susan asked him.

'He ordered it.'

'Then he deserves to stay as stone,' she stated.

'No,' said Edmund. 'That woman, Catelyn, killed another to try to survive. How do we know his enemies wouldn't have done the same?'

'Nothing justifies this! He's no better than the Kaiser or Hitler.'

'But he helped us,' said Lucy. 'He was always kind to us.'

'I want to hear his excuse,' said Peter. 'From his own lips. Wake him up Aslan. Do what you need but I will hear his reason myself.'

'Me too,' said Edmund and Lucy nodded.

'This is a mistake,' said Susan. 'I'll go along for now but if his reason isn't good, I don't want him in Narnia.'

'Agreed,' said Peter.

The hall around them faded and died to be replaced by the battlefield and before them the statue of Tywin. Aslan breathed over the statue and then it changed. Slowly colour returned to it and stone turned to flesh. Tywin fell to his knees, dropping his sword and he grunted in pain, as if his entire body was changing. He spasmed once, twice, three times and then his body visibly relaxed. Quickly he reached for his helmet and pulled it off revealing his younger face. His hair, which had once been receeding, was now full again and golden while his years worn face was youthful and filled with decades of potential. He looked to be no more than twenty five.

'But,' he said when he saw Aslan. 'But you died.'

'We both know that death is not the true end,' Aslan told him and walked away.

Tywin stood up straight and dusted off his armour.

'Well, since you're all together and we're not dead, I'm guessing we won the battle.'

Susan slapped him hard, the crack of it resounding around the battlefield.

'We know,' she growled at him. 'We know about the Red Wedding. Aslan showed us. Why?'

'And now you want to execute me for it?' he asked her and touched the read mark left on his cheek. 'It takes more than a slap Your Grace.'

'Just tell us,' Peter said as calmly as he could. 'Then we decide your fate.'

'It was war,' he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Is that all you can say?' asked Edmund.

'It covers most of it. In battle after battle my armies were defeated by Robb Stark and his Northerners. I lost thousands of men to him, castles were sacked and innocents killed. He could not be defeated in the field so instead of wasting lives in another useless battle I persuaded Lord Frey to carry out an assasination.'

'Assasination?' hissed Susan. 'It was murder. A woman with child was killed.'

'That I did not order,' he explained. 'I told Lord Walder that I wanted Stark and his generals killed but his mother and wife were to be taken prisoner,' he then looked uncertain. 'I didn't fully appreciate how brutal that man is.'

'And Bolton?' asked Edmund.

'To him I offered lands, titles and supremacy over the Kingdom of the North as its Warden. There was little love between Stark and Bolton anyway so he would have always been willing to deal with the Starks.'

'What you did lacked any honour,' said Peter.

'Honour?' he asked, rage barely concealed behind his eyes. 'I _am_ an honourable man. With honour I served a mad man for decades as he humiliated me. With honour I let him steal my son and treat my wife as his personal harlot. My wife, the only person I ever loved, what he did to her took her life and gave me a deformed monster to raise my own. With honour I stayed at my post until he discarded me. With honour I served a new king and gave my house power. With honour I rebuilt my armies and I sought to bring peace to the people of Westeros. Don't you dare lecture me on honour, Your Grace. My methods are ruthless, my actions cruel, but all are done for the greater good of my family and the poeple of Westeros and now the people of Narnia. A few hundred died at the Red Wedding, thousands would have died in another battle.'

'It's still wrong,' snapped Susan, but the others understood. They didn't like it but they understood.

'What's more honourably, thousands dead on a field or a few hundred at dinner. Thousands of our soldiers dead on this field or one Witch with an arrow in her heart, Your Grace?'

'You would have made me into an assasin.'

'If I had to. Choose what to do with me now. I hate wasting time.'

'Susan,' Peter said to silence her. 'Lord Tywin, I would never have allowed the Red Wedding to happen. It was wrong but perhaps you did it because you felt it was the right thing. Sometimes in life the right thing is never clear, only history can judge us,' as he said this he felt the weight of his words, knowing that he had to say the right thing. 'I give you a choice. You can leave Narnia and muddy you soul across foreign lands but not in this kingdom or you can serve as our Hand and swear never to do any evil again and guide us for the greater good of our people. What do you choose?'

'I will serve as Hand,' he said, surprised by the options.

'Good. Consider this your only warning Tywin. You have one chance at redemption. Don't waste it.'

'I won't/ Now Your Graces, I think we have a coronation to prepare for.'


	9. Chapter 9

The Lion Lord

I own neither Narnia or Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Chapter Nine

Coronation

Tywin stood in his chambers in Cair Paravel, freshly cleaned after a century of neglect. As the Lion Lord he had been given spacious chambers overlooking the sea, sunlight gently filling his room with warm light and driving away the darkness of winter. It had been just three days since the Battle of Beruna as history would remember it and in that time a lot of work had been done. Cair Paravel had been cleaned, coronation robes had been made and the wounded had been treated. Tywin inspected himself in the mirror, he wore clothes made of red silk, new strong boots and a long cloak of red which trailed on the ground behind him. Pinned to his chest was the emblem identifying him as Hand, polished and glinting in the sun light, as he prepared for his duty that day. Again he looked at his face, the face he had when he was young and, for the first time in a very long time, he smiled from happiness. Narnia, he felt, would be easier to rule than Westeros and now he could do so with monarchs who were not insane, sadistic or innefectual. Perhaps his role would now be smaller but it would be a lot easier. Confident with his appearance, after putting on his sword, he left his chambers and made his way to the large doors outside of the throne room where he saw the four soon to be kings and queens standing there with Aslan. The children wore the finest of clothes and certainly looked the part of the roles they were meant to fill.

'Good morning Your Graces,' he said to them.

'Good morning Lord Tywin,' Peter said to him. 'Are you ready for today?'

'Of course I am. Are you?'

'As ready as we'll ever be,' said Susan. 'We'd best get on with it then.'

'Of course,' said Aslan and looked at the doors which then opened revealing the packed hall on the other side.

Nearly a thousand of their finest soldiers, all of whom had distinguished themselves in battle, stood there and a path directly to the thrones was marked out by two ranks of Centaurs in full armour and holding up their greatswords. A troop of Centaurs with horns blew out a welcome to them as the party, lead by Aslan, entered. Aslan was at the front, followed by the four children who nervously but surely followed him as they'd practiced the day before, and at the back was Tywin, walking as a steady pace and standing as tall as possible so all would know that he was there. Finally they marched up towards the four thrones, made of marble before a great glass window which lit up the whole room making it shine like the sun. The party stopped before the thrones for a moment, the children looking at them with a mixture of trepidition and awe before they stepped up to them, Aslan between the central thrones, and Tywin remained at the foot of the steps leading to them. He turned around to see the Beavers, each one carrying a cushion with two crowns on each.

'To the glistening Eastern Sea,' said Aslan, 'I give you Queen Lucy, the Valiant.'

Tywin took a delicate crown of silver in the shape of vines and flowers and walked up to the beaming girl before giving her a soft smile and placing it on her head.

'To the Great Western Wood, I give you King Edmund, the Just.'

Tywin placed the silver crown, a more traditional one, fitting for a king, on the boys head who seemed impossibly self conscious, almost laughing at his monicker before looking at his older brother who nodded at him. Tywin almost laughed as well but kept his face straight as he went to pick up a golden crown in the same style as Lucies.

'To the radiant Southern Sun, I give you Queen Susan, the Gentle.'

Tywin placed the crown on the girls head who kept her face dignified but nodded at Tywin, offering him the hint of a smile which he returned.

'To the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnifificent.'

Tywin placed the golden crown on the young mans head and he kept his face straight, as a great king should do. Tywin went down to the bottom of the steps and cleared his throat as Aslan spoke gently to the Kings and Queens before him.

'On this day,' Tywin declared, 'the last part of the prophecy has been fulfilled. The dark winds of Winter have passed. Summer has dawned bright again. The flesh and bone of Adam sits upon the thrones of Cair Paravel. May their lives be long.'

'Long live King Peter,' everyone in the hall chanted, Tywin included, 'long live King Edmund, long live Queen Susan, long live Queen Lucy!'

Tywin drew his sword and held it aloft, turning to face the rulers of Narnia and bowed before declaring.

'Long may they reign!'

'Long may they reign!'

...

An hour later the celebrations were going on and Tywin had spent that time speaking to the most distinguished soldiers from the army, congratulating them for what they did and wishing them luck with the hunting of the White Witches remaining servants. He watched the young rulers talk as well, making sure they didn't forget who they were. They may have been children but they were still kings and queens, and Tywin was going to make sure their reign would be prosperous.


	10. Sequal

Sequal Notice

Hello everyone who has followed and favourited this story which I thought would just be forgotten in a small part of the crossover section. I have finished planning out the sequal to the Lion Lord and I have finished writing the first chapter.

The sequal is named "The Wounded Lion"

I hope you all read it and enjoy it.


End file.
